Far Off Memories
by DaArch3r
Summary: Xion is back and she meets up with her friends Roxas and Axel, But they all have a role to play in saving the Realm of Light can they do? Maybe, maybe not, that's for you to ponder and me too know. P.S Anybody that hates Xion shouldn't read this Fanfic okay yeah that's right don't say anything about Xion. The Cover Image is not created by me and is used by permission of the artist.
1. Weird Dreams

Far Off Memories

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my ideas like the Keyblades, Spells, and Worlds I come up with. Now that's out of the way this is the first Fanfic I'm sharing with other people. I want too improve my writing skills so plz tell me how i can inprove my writing in the comments. Oh and don't hate on Xion seriously she's my favorite KH Character. All those people who say she's not importent too the story should die! (Not really but why are you reading this if you hate Xion.) Plus she was in KHDDD (even if it was a short role.) and they hinted that she is going to be in KH3 so screw you muterfukas who hate Xion and all you people who love Xion I love you too no homo If you're the same gender as me.

**Chapter One Weird Dreams**

She was falling head first into a dark abyss, her body unconsciously turned over so she landed feet first at the dark floor. She steped forward then a bright light shined so she covered her eyes, when she put her arms down she saw a bunch of doves flying off two feathers droped down next to her. She then looked at the platform she was standing on, it was stained glass an image of her on the right side, semi-short black hair big blue eyes the black coat and Kingdom Key in her hand she was Xion. On the left side there was a images of sea-salt ice cream, a Nobody symbol, Roxas' face, and Axel's face.A pedastal with a staff on it appears _Power sleeps within you if you give it form ... _a pedastal with a sheild on it appears _it will will give you strength _a pedastal with a sword on it appears. Xion went up too the staff. _The power of the mystic a staff of wonder and ruin is this the power you seek._ "Yeah" Xion said the staff disappeared. _What will you give up in exchange._ She walked over to the sword. _The power of the warrior courage to fight all a sword of destruction do you wish too sacrifice this power. _"Yes" Xion said the sword disappeared and the pedastals went back into the ground and a pathway too a new platform was made.

When Xion got too the other platform a hooded figure was standing across from her. This platform it's Sora's. The hooded figure turned to look at Xion. "Who are you?" he said pulling out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Roxas is that you?" Xion said in a supprised tone. "Tell me who you are and yes my name is Roxas. But how do you know that? I will fight you if you don't tell me what you're doing here." Roxas said confused, how did that girl know my name. She has an Organization coat maybe she was part of the Organization no that can't be right I would have remembered her Roxas thought. "It's me Xion don't you remember Roxas and I really don't know why i'm here." Xion said. "I don't know a Xion and you can't stay here leave." Roxas said. "I don't know how to leave." Xion said Roxas let out a sigh. "Fine if you won't leave I'll make you leave." Roxas said then he closed the distance between him and Xion draging Oathkeeper and Oblivion on the ground making sparks, when he went to strike he hit a wall of purple hexagons a Reflect spell. Roxas was stuned for a second and Xion jumped back into the air and sent a Fire spell his way, knocking Roxas down he got back up and threw Oblivion at Xion with a Strike Raid but she just caught Oblivion. Xion ran at Roxas and swiped with Oblivion only for him to Block it with Oathkeeper. Even when Xion's swipe got blocked she kept trying to push Roxas back. Roxas was winning in pushing back Xion so she just jumped back and sent a Blizzard spell at him only for Roxas to counter with a Fire spell, melting the ice and heading to Xion so she put up her reflect spell right before it hit. Who is this Xion she's good at spells and fighting. We both had are hoods up and we wore the same black Organization coat and I wonder how she knows my name and why she thinks we met before, Roxas thought. Roxas was to deep in thought that he didn't see Xion coming she got a full five hit combo on him and the next thing Roxas knew he was on the ground. Xion fliped Oblivion so that she held it backwards, Roxas thought this was the end of his story so he closed his eyes and waited but nothing happened, to his supprise Xion stabbed Oblivion into the ground next to him. "Why spare me?" Roxas said. "Because you might not remember but you and Axel are my best friends." Xion said, she pulled her hood off she had semi-short black hair and big blue eyes. "Kairi" Roxas said confused. "No silly I'm Xion but, you are right I do look like Kairi." Xion said with a smile on her face. "So do you remember me Roxas" Xion said. Roxas sat up he then grabed his head "Roxas are you alright?" Xion asked worry in her voice.

**Roxas' POV**

_I was sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town eating sea-salt ice cream with Axel too my right and Xion to my left. Wait Xion why is she here unless is she really from my past back in the Organization. The memory faded out._

_(Cue Organization theme.) I was sitting in my throne in the round room "Xion has disappeared yet again. It not she is a replica. Merely a puppet." Xemnas said. "A puppet? what dose that mean exactly?" Luxord asked. "A puppet is a puppet." Saix said. "Talking about the Replica Program. Isn't it obvious?" Xigbar said. "The what'ca?" Demyx asked. "Care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours." Xaldin said. "The Purpose was to take a piece of the Keyblade weilder's memory and copy it. Thus making his powers are own. This was one of sevral project of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely disrailed by Vexen's untimely demise. Needless to say losing Vexen was not part of the our plans. We were also caught off guard when this perticular replica we called Xion formed an identity of it's own." Xemnas said. "No one at Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed it's own identity. Do you concur Axel?" Saix said Axel let out a sigh. "Whatever the puppet may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still it knows are secrets we need to shorten the leash maybe even tighten it." Xemnas said. "What exactly do you-" Memory Roxas was cut off "Axel. the onus is on you to capture and bring back Xion. The escape was on your watch. I will overlook an nicks or scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arival." Xemnas said. "Why would you allow a deserter back? We should simply eradicate her!" Xaldin said. "It is not a deserter. It is just a flawed specimen that has wondered out." Saix said. "Are we clear Axel?" Axel didn't say anything. "Dismissed." Xemnas said then a pillar of darkness swallowed him and he was gone. "Bring her back alive? It's sheer madness." Xaldin said then another pillar. "All this time, I've been talking to a puppet..." Demyx said then another pillar. "So now, we just sweep it up. Huh? As if." Xigbar said then another pillar. "If only the whispers at the top carried to the botom... heh." Luxord said Then another pillar. "Axel. Those orders were absolute." Saix said. "Heh" Axel grunted then another pillar. "Still here. Roxas? proceed with your mission." Saix said. "Xion is... she's not a puppet!" Memory Roxas said. "A puppet couldn't be part of the Organization. Just count the seats here we have and always will be thirteen." Saix said. That memory faded out. (End Organization Theme.)_

_"Axel." Memory Roxas said. "Hey, Roxas." Axel said. Memory Roxas let out a sigh "Have you found Xion yet?" he asked. "You know it's not going to be that easy." Axel said. "I suppose not... Have you known... about Xion this whole time?" Memory Roxas asked. "No, not the whole time." Axel said. "Since when then?" Memory Roxas asked. "Uhhh... I can't exactly remember when." Axel said. "Didn't get it memorized, huh? Axel... who am I really? I'm special, like Xion. I know that. But the Organization wanted me out of the picture. Am I right?" Memory Roxas said. "Yeah... they did." Axel said. "I guess it's 'cause Xion copied my powers. And the Keyblades powers, and they didn't need me anymore. And Axel, I guess you felt the same way." Memory Roxas said. "You're wrong there. You'll always be my bestfriend." Axel said. "Best friends are supposed honest with each other! Who am I, Axel? Xemnas says me and Xion are connected to each other through Sora. I don't even know a Sora! Am I a puppet like Xion?" Memory Roxas said. "You're different from Xion." Axel said. "Then why d-" he was cut off. "Finding out the truth doesn't always work out for the best." Axel said. "What makes you so sure about that? I have the right to know the truth! How did I even get here? Why am I so special? Where did I learn how to use the Keyblade? I hardly know who I am! What is so wrong with wanting some answers!?" Memory Roxas said. "Roxas..." Axel said. "I need to know, Axel. Please... who am I?" Memory Roxas said "You've just got to trust me, Roxas." Axel said. "I don't. I can't." (you know I'm just gonna call him M Roxas.) M Roxas said. "Roxas..." Axel said Roxas started walking away. "Somebody knows where I came from. If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else. That'll be the person I... trust." M Roxas said. The memory faded._

_I was walk in one of the allyways of the World That Never Was. You're mind's made up?" Axel said. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." M Roxas said. "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on there bad side, and they'll destroy you!" Axel said. "No one would miss me." M Roxas I stared walking again. "That's not true. I would." Axel said. The memory faded_

_I was sitting on top of the clock tower all by myself. *heheheh* "Where did I think I could go? what a joke." M Roxas said. Xion came and sat next to him. "Xion!" M Roxas said supprised. Xion gave him some sea-salt ice cream. "Thank you." M Roxas said. A bit later. "Roxas... I'm out of time." Xion said. (Cue Vector to the Heavens) Xion stood and pulled down her hood. "Even if I'm not ready... I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me... given me so much...that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face... a boy's face... then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to her part. Roxas... this him it's Sora." Xion said. (Sora's head on Xion's body not creepy at all fukdat) She started walking off the tower and onto thin air. She pulled her hood back up and turned around. She put out her hand in a grabing motion. "You're next, Roxas. I have to make you part of me, too." Xion said darkness swished around her. "Don't you see? This is why I was created. The darkness completely surrounded Xion once the darkness was gone an armored figure stood in Xion's place. _

_Xion then teleported Roxas and her to Wonderland, Xion pulled out two Keyblades and rushed at Roxas saying "Don't hold back." When she striked Roxas just got Kingdom Key out to Block he then pushed her back, and then sent a Fire spell her way. Xion wasn't good at blocking with two swords so she got hit, and then Roxas ran up to Xion and did an upward strike that sent her flying up. Roxas then jumped up after her and got a combo of three hits before they landed. Xion went for a combo of strikes which the first two hits hit him but then he rolled out of the way. Roxas sent a Blizzard spell at her leg which got frozen to the ground. Roxas used this opening to get a seven hit combo. Xion then striked Roxas and sent him flying. Roxas got up and cast Cure he was covered in a green light. This went on for a while until, Xion Third Form was defeated. One last time Xion teleported herself and Roxas back to Twilight Town. Xion's Final Form was huge she just stood there casting a whole lot of Light spells. Roxas was standing on a Reflect spell that Xion placed he had to keep dodging all the Light spells he kept jumping up and getting a combo on Xion since she was a still target. But then Xion let out a really big beam of golden light that hit Roxas hard, he was worn out so he used his Limit form which covered Kingdom Key in Light with unreal speed he kept slashing until he was about to end Limit form by casting Faith six times. Xion's Final Form was defeated. (End Vector to the Heavens.)_

_Xion was back to being in her normal form looking like Kairi. When the darkness went away this time she fell to her knees. "Who are you... again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." M Roxas said. (Cue The Other Promise.) "You'll be... better off now... Roxas." Xion said in a pained voice then fell all the way down. Fragments started to float off her body. "Am I... the one who did this to you?" M Roxas said Xion shook her head "No... it was my choice... to go away now. Better that, than do nothing... and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back... to be with him. Roxas... I need you... to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... set them free." Xion said in a pained voice. "Kingdom Hearts... free them?" M Roxas asked. Xion's legs were than covered in crystals. It's too late... for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh... and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends." She put her hand on Roxas' cheek. "Never forget. that's the truth." Xion said her last words her body went limp. "No! Xion... Who else will I have ice cream with?" M Roxas said the rest of Xion's was covered in crystals now. In a really long lasting light shone and when it disappeared a yellow and purpule shell was left behind. Roxas picked up the shell and remembered Xion. "Xion." M Roxas said a couple of tears fell from his eyes. The memory faded. (End the Other Promise.)_

_(Cue Riku Battle Theme.) It was raining as Roxas walked the streets of The World That Never Was. Neo-Shadows coming up from the ground to take a peek. Roxas stoped walking there was Neo-Shadows surrounding him. He then summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He looked up on top of the skyscraper was a figure with long silver hair Riku. He ran up the skyscraper defying the laws of physics. He threw Oblivion too Riku who jumped off the skyscraper. When they were at the same hight they looked at each other. Roxas got to the top of the skyscraper right before Riku landed on the ground. Two Neo-Shadows jumped at Riku only for him to kill them both in one hit. Roxas then jumped down from the skyscraper. When Roxas landed him and Riku Were back to back and one combo from both of them and all the Neo-Shadows were gone. They then looked at each other and then they both jumped back. "Who are you!?" M Roxas asked. "What does it matter? I'm here for you." Riku said. "Why are you trying to stop me?" M Roxas said. "Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories." Riku said. "Sora!? Enough about Sora!" M Roxas said. "Do you have some kind of plan?" Riku asked "I'll set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything will be the way it was! She'll come back... and the three of us can be together again!" M Roxas said. "You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember the name now... either way, I can't let you go doing anything crazy." Riku said. "I'm freeing Kingdom Hearts and I'm going to find Sora! I want Xion back. I want my life back!" M Roxas said. "If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you." Riku said. "Enough!" M Roxas said. Before rushing at Riku he got a couple of hits before Riku pushed him back. Roxas then sent a Fira spell at Riku hitting him square in the chest. Roxas then got a really good combo of ten hits, then Riku made a come back by hitting Roxas back a few yards. Then getting a three hit combo before Roxas rolled out of the way of strike four, Roxas got back into a standing position just in time to Block Oblivion from hitting him. He then pushed Riku back onto the ground. "Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" Riku asked. "Shut up" M Roxas said. Then went too strike Riku but Riku striked first. Knocking Roxas hood off and sending him flying back. Riku stabbed Oblivion right next too Roxas. Roxas got up grabed Oblivion and slashed at Riku but Riku jumped back. Roxas then rushed at Riku. Riku tryed stoping him with a Twi Fira spell only for Roxas to go right through it without caring and then slashing at Riku. Only for Riku to jump away from all of his attacks. "Why don't you quit?" M Roxas said. "Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." Riku said. "Huh. Get real. Look which one of us is winning. huh." M Roxas said. "So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all." Riku said. "What are you talking about? I am me. Nobody else!" M Roxas said summoning Oathkeeper back to his hand and rushing Riku. He jumped and did a cross slash that Riku evaded. Then when too slash at him again. Only for Riku to cast Twi Reflect. Riku was getting tired. "How many times do I have to beat you?" M Roxas said. "All right. You've left me with no other choice." Riku said. "What?" M Roxas said. "I have to release the power in my heart-" He took off his blindfold. "-the dark power that I've been holding back. Even... if it changes me forever. arragh." Riku finished as the darkness swirled around him and then turned into a pillar of darkness. When the darkness was gone stood a man with tanned skin golden eyes and silver hair Ansem. Right behind him was Xehanort's Shadow. He teleported right before Roxas' eyes. Then His Shadow grabbed Roxas and squeezed him until he couldn't keep his grip on Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "I have accepted it." Riku-Ansem said.(End Riku Battle Theme.) Roxas' memories of Xion were fading as was everyone else who met her._

Keyblades  
**Kingdom Key:** The key chain draws out the Keyblade's true form and power. the hand guard is gold. The shaft is silver. The teeth of the key shaped to make a crown and the key chain is Mickey's head symbol.  
**Oathkeeper**: Enhances magic and summon power. Capable of dealing a string of critical blows. The hand guard is two white angel wings. The shaft is split into two, when they meet again at the teeth that looks like some multi-colored star-burst thing. The key chain is Kairi's lucky charm.  
**Oblivion**: Possesses colossal power, but reduces magic power. The hand guard is two bat wings at the top of the hand guard in the center is a purple gem. The shaft is black metal. The teeth of the key sorta looks like a rectangle with five spikes on it.  
**Xion's Final Form Keyblades**: This make the true form of Xion's Keyblade(s). The hand guard is gold and red. The shaft is pink and white. The Keyblade doesn't have teeth instead it has three pink spikes coming from the shaft to make it look like a cross. The Keyblade also doesn't have a key chain this is because Xion copied the Keyblade. Instead there is just a gold spike at the bottom.

Spells/Special Attacks/Skills  
**Fire**: Send a homing fireball at enemies.  
**Reflect**: Summon a wall of purple hexagons to block attacks.  
**Twi Fira**: A twilight version of Fire. Send a blue fireball at enemies. It goes in a straight line.  
**Twi Reflect**: A twilight version of Reflect. Summon a wall of blue hexagons to block attacks  
**Strike Raid**: Throw your weapon at foes and like a boomerang it comes back.  
**Block**: Block attacks with your weapon doesn't block all attacks and it can be broken.  
**Faith**: Summon pillars of light that spread away from you clearing foes.

Forms  
**Limit Form**: Everyone has a Limit Form. A Limit is a really powerful set of moves you can use when your in serious danger. Each one is based on the person's power. **Roxas'** Limit wraps his Keyblade(s) in light and when the limit is about to end he can cast Faith multiple times in a row without getting tired.  
**Xion Final Form**: Xion in this form wields two Keyblades. (You should check the Keyblade section for info.) She also casts lots of light spells like Ragnarok. (I didn't put that in maybe you'll see Ragnarok later.) In this form Xion has armor that resembles Sora from KH1 but instead of Sora's colors it's red, pink, tan, and black. 

Heartless  
**Neo-Shadow**: A pure-blood Heartless that can flee into the ground, but when it comes out it sends a shock wave so watch for the shadow. It has a humanoid appearance but the things that set it off is the black skin, the long antennas, the yellow eyes, and the sharp claws.  
**Xehanort's Shadow**: The living shadow of Xehanort that protects Xehanort when called upon. Even if you defeat Xehanort's Shadow it'll come back so just ignore it and fight the real foe Xehanort or somebody that is part Xehanort. It doesn't have any legs and just floats right behind Xehanort unless told to otherwise. Its skin is black like all pure-blood Heartless and has the signature yellow eyes. It also seems to have bandages on it's body in multiple places.

Character  
**Xion**: A puppet created by the Organization to copy the Keyblade's power. Their plan worked but Xion gained a mind of her own and making friends with Roxas and Axel. She made the hardest choice in her life to give her life up for nobody to remember her, so that Sora could wake up.  
**Roxas**: Sora's Nobody but unlike other Nobody's he didn't know anything about his past, because Sora was revived shortly after becoming a Heartless. Roxas is known as The Key of Destiny. He's also known to wield two Kingdom Keys but he changes them to Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He's a friend of Axel and Xion.

Okay guys that's it for this chapter hoped you guys enjoyed. And yes I did realize that we didn't go forward much instead linking how Xion knows Roxas.


	2. Old Friends, New Friends

Far Off Memories  
Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my ideas like the Keyblades, Spells, and Worlds I come up with.  
This chapter will progress further because last one didn't progress that much. Oh right Italics mean memories, Unknown speaker, and thoughts.

**Chapter Two: Old Friends, New Friends**

**Xion's POV**  
While Roxas is Dreaming  
"Roxas get up." Xion said while shaking him to get up. Xion cast Cura, Roxas was covered in a green light. *Wishhh* Xion turned around to see some Shadow Heartless. Xion summoned Kingdom Key into her hand and striked the first Shadow gone in one hit. "Shadows are way too easy." Xion said sending a Fire spell at the next Shadow, then the next, and the next until all of them were gone. Xion looked back to Roxas still out at least his Keyblades were still there that means he's alright, sorta. _How am I here I'm supposed to be dead gone forever. Well I don't think I've been gone that long maybe a year by how Roxas looks. And I wonder if i could summon that Keyblade I used in Final Form._ Xion thought then held out her hand and tried summoning that Keyblade. In a flash of light there in her hand was Real Existence the Keyblade from Final Form. "Real Existence, so that's what it's called. Huh. Isn't that ironic." Xion said she then dismissed it.

Xion heard movement she turned to see Roxas getting up. "You're Xion." Roxas said it was more of a statement then a question. Oathkeeper and Oblivion disappeared. "Yes that's right do you remember me?" Xion asked. "Yes I do your my best friend along with Axel. We had sea-salt ice cream everyday after work, on the clock tower in Twilight Town." Roxas said. "And you remember I'm a puppet right." Xion asked. "You're not a puppet Xion you're you no matter what Xion you are your own person, you have a heart. And if you weren't, you wouldn't be here would you, and you laughed at are stupid jokes, and you showed real emotion." Roxas said with his fist clenched the whole time. "But I was created." Xion said. "Everybody is created." Roxas said. "But unlike others I was created by Xemnas too copy powers." Xion said. "That doesn't matter." Roxas said. "Yeah you're right." Xion said getting more confident in herself "What if I am it doesn't matter." Xion said proudly.

That's when they realized there was a door on the other side of the platform. "That wasn't there earlier." Xion said. "Nope, no it wasn't." Roxas said. They walked over too the door it was big and ornate. They tried pushing it open. "It won't budge." Roxas said. "How about this." Xion said summoning Real Existence. She held out her Keyblade a ball of light at the tip. It turned into a beam then there was a click unlocked. Roxas push the door open they were bathed in light as they walked through. _It looks like Sora did it. Huh, who's the girl._ said a man's voice. When Xion's and Roxas' eyes adjusted to the light they found one guy that stood out. "Axel!" They said. "Oh come on it's Lea, got it memorized Roxas and girl that looks like Kairi." Lea said. "Lea?" Roxas asked. "Yes, Roxas Axel was my Nobody." Lea said. Lea(Axel) was still wearing the Organization coat. Xion looked around at the new environment, Somebody caught her eyes. "You look the same?" Xion and the girl said at the same time there voices were similar and so was everything else. Except there hair, Xion's was semi-short and black. The other girl's was long and red other than that they were exactly the same. Matching sea-blue eyes, same shaped faces, same size for everything, shoe, legs, hands, arms, and torso even. "Who are you?" they Kairi said. "I'm Xion, and you must be Kairi." Xion said answering the questions. "How did you know that?" Kairi asked confuse. _Who is this girl? How does she know me, Sora he may know but he sleeping right now he needs to do that to get to his heart._ Kairi thought. "Riku told me." Xion said matter o fact. "Huh. I did oh right I remember now. Wait Xion how are you still alive? Oh that's what Ansem the Wise meant." Riku said. it brought him back to a memory.

**Riku's POV**  
_Riku was on Destiny Island. "You were not the visitor I expected." Said a man's voice. "DiZ! I mean... Ansem the Wise. What are you doing here?" M Riku said. "Perhaps I wanted to atone for events of the past, even if no apology canundo the harm I have wrought. I felt... that ought leave at least something behind. So I digitized myself and my research, and hid them within Sora." Ansem the Wise said. "So this is... data?" M Riku said. "Yes. A clue, I hope, to finding yourselves or your lost friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world, to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner. Sora was the only one able to return to his human form without destroying his Nobody. That is a statement to the love in his heart for other people, and the bond that tie them together. Perhaps... he has the power to bring back the hearts and existences of those connected to him, to recreate people we thought were lost forever. Our most precious treasures, __**even an empty puppet, **__the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind, there are hearts around us everywhere we look." Ansem the Wise said. There the memory faded._

**Xion's POV**  
Riku fell over. "Riku!" Xion and Kairi said then rush over to him.  
**Sora's POV**  
After about thirty minutes Sora began to stir. "Riku! What happened?" Sora said/asked. "I don't know but after he said _Ansem the Wise _he fell over. He's still breathing." Kairi said. He looked around the room he saw Roxas talking to Lea and a girl. _Kairi _he thought. " Hey it looked like Roxas got here. but who's that girl?" Sora said/asked pointing towards the group of former Organization members. "The girl that looks like me is Xion." Kairi said. "Huh. She doesn't look like you." Xion must have heard Sora's voice because she turned to him. Kairi was right Xion does look like her. Same blue eyes and face. "Whoa. Your right Xion does look like you." Sora said. "Well that's right Sora I do look like Kairi." Xion said. Sora looked around afterwards they were still in the same place at the Play Island at Destiny Island his home.

**Xion's POV**  
*Wisshh* "Huh" Xion turned around a mass of Neo-Shadows popped out of the ground. She put up a Reflect spell to block them. "Guys take Riku and get out of here." Xion commanded. "Huh" They all turned around. "What about you?" Sora asked. "I'll hold them back you, guys get Riku to safety." Xion said. "I'll hold them back" Sora insisted. "No you need to be there in case the others get attacked." Xion said. "I'll stay with you." Roxas said. "No. You need to help them Roxas. Plus I can handle myself." Xion said. "Fine." Roxas said. Lea, Kairi, and Roxas picked up Riku. While Sora, Donald, and Goofy got their weapons out. Then they were off, that's when the Neo-Shadows broke through. Xion summoned Real Existence jumped up into the air with her Keyblade wrapped in ice used Blizzard Edge and hit two Neo-Shadows killing them. Then she cast Aerora into the crowd of Neo-Shadows sending them into the air. Xion jumped after them and cast Graviga killing the Heartless once they hit the ground. A Neo-Shadow in the ground grabbed Xion's leg she, another one came at her aiming right at her heart she blocked with Reflect. Then shot the Neo-Shadow holding her leg with Fira. Xion cast Magnega pulling in some of them, she then cast Pearlga sending three balls of light at them killing them but there was still some left. She knew what to do, she jumped into the air held out her Keyblade cast Ragnarok a ball of light formed at the tip and the spread into multiple that killed the remaining Neo-Shadows.

*Clapping* Xion turned around there was a man in a Organization coat. His black hair was streaked with gray and in a pony tail. He had a huge scar on his cheek, an eye patch so you could only see one of his golden eyes, and a smirk on his face. "Xigbar." Xion said with anger in her voice. "Your not who I'm looking for, but that was a great show. Oh and one question where did you get the coat?" Xigbar said then summoned his Arrow Guns. Xion was really worn out from the battle she just had, so she didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. Wait on second thought Xion just summoned a Dark Corridor. She was on the clock tower in Twilight Town. Xion walked over to the front of the clock tower, there was three kids around her age sitting there eating sea-salt ice cream. The guy on right had blond hair he was wearing a grey vest and camo pants. In the middle was the second guy his black hair went up and spread out. He was wearing a red basketball jersey over a white tee and jeans. On the left was the girl she had long brown hair, she was wearing a orange tanktop and white-ish colored carpi pants. (The reason why I didn't put in eye color is because there not facing Xion.) Then they noticed Xion's presence so they turned around. "Huh. Who are you?" The girl asked. "Me I'm Xion, I didn't know anybody was up. Who are you guys?" Xion said/asked. "I'm Olette." The girl/Olette said. "I'm Pence." The black haired boy/Pence said. "I'm Hayner." The blonde boy/Hayner said. "Well, nice too meet you Olette, Pence, Hayner." Xion said. "Hey can I ask why your wearing a coat in summer Xion?" Olette asked. "Huh. This I guess I just don't have any other clothing." Xion answered. *gasp* "Did you just say you don't have any other clothing, we need to change that. Come with me." Olette said. "What Olette your going shopping with someone you just met." Hayner said. "She just gives off a nice vibe okay." Olette said. "Shopping? But I don't have any munny on me." Xion said. "Oh, don't worry about it I'll pay Xion." Olette said. "That's really kind of you Olette." Xion said "Come on let's go." Olette said getting up. Before Olette and Xion could get to the store they saw a whole commotion.

Xion and Olette saw people were running away from a Darkside. Xion saw this and ran towards the Darkside ready too fight. "Xion where are you going we should heading away not towards the monster." Olette said. Xion summoned Real Existence. "Go! I can hold it off." Xion told Olette. "Okay." Olette said. Xion used Aero on herself to get her to height with the Darkside then cast Reflect so she could stay up there. Xion threw her flaming Keyblade at Darkside with Fire Raid. This made Darkside angry he punched Xion this only made Xion go into Limit Form. Her limit was almost the same as Roxas' but instead of blue light her's was golden. Xion hit Darkside twenty-five times in the head, then cast Faith five times and the Darkside was gone. Xion broke the Reflect spell and drop down to the ground slowing her fall with Aero. When the people came back they said "Thank you for saving our town young woman." Then the crowd was moved aside. "You halt!" A police officer said. "What I just saved your town and your asking me to halt like I'm a criminal." Xion said. "You put our town in danger Keyblade-Wielder the Heartless are never active here. The officer said. "What do you mean I've seen many Heartless here before?" Xion said. "See that's it your the one that sees Heartless all the time, because they follow you." The officer said. "No, they follow me." Xigbar said as he appeared from a Dark Corridor and grabbed Xion one hand covering her mouth and the other holding her arms. "And, you miss didn't answer my questions." Xigbar said as he pulled her into the Dark Corridor.

Keyblades  
**Real ****Existence**: If you want to know about this Keyblade it's the same as Xion's Final Form Keyblade from Chapter one but now it has a name.

Spells/Special Attacks/Skills  
**Aero**: Send a ball of air at foes to send them flying or yourself.  
**Aerora**: Send a ball of air that can hit multiple targets sending them flying.  
**Graviga**: Flatten foes with a huge dark orb killing them, most of the time.  
**Pearlga**: Send three balls of white light at foes. Good against Heartless.  
**Fira**: Send a big fire ball at a foe. Too bad it only goes in a straight line.  
**Ragnarok**: Make a ball of golden light at the tip of the Keyblade that spreads into multiple smaller orbs. Good for clearing out foes.  
**Magnega**: Make a magic orb that has a gravitational pull stronger than Magnera.  
**Blizzard Edge**: Wrap your Keyblade in ice and jump up then swipe down on foes.  
**Fire Raid**: Wrap your Keyblade in fire and throw it at foes. Comes back like a boomerang.  
**Dark Corridor**: Open up shadows to take you somewhere else.

Heartless  
**Shadows**: Most common pure-blood Heartless. They're weak by themselves, but if they surround you they're strong They can hide in the shadows so you can't hit them, wait for them to pop out. They have the pure-blood Heartless skin color black. Their eyes are the Heartless yellow. Two antennas on top of their head, and they're about two feet tall in their slouched position.  
**Darkside**: A giant pure-blood Heartless that stays in the same spot most of the time. They're strong but very easy to dodge. They try to punch you and they can summon Shadows. Their most powerful attack is sending a barrge of dark orbs at you, these can be blocked and dodged. Black skin, yellow Heartless eyes, lots of antennas on it's head to make it look like it has hair, and lastly it has a heart shaped hole in it's chest.

Characters  
**Lea/Axel**: Axel the former Organization member that switched sides because he had his own agenda. He interfeared with the Organization just so him, Roxas, and Xion could be together. He's the one that let Namine out of Castle Oblivion, and saved Sora when he got ambushed by Dusk Nobodies giving up his life. He then came back as Lea and saved Sora after Xehanort and the other eleven Seekers of Darkness tried to make Sora's sleeping body the thirteenth Seeker of Darkness. After Riku woke up Sora and woke up himself, Lea showed them his new Keyblade (Unknown name.)

**Kairi**: She's Sora and Riku's friend and a Princess of Heart. Except hair color and length Kairi and Xion are lookalikes. They could be mistaken for twins. Kairi also can wield a Keyblade Destiny's Embrace. She is very caring about her friends and she gave Sora her lucky charm which got him the Keyblade Oathkeeper. She also showed Sora that Ansem-Riku is indeed Riku back at The World That Never Was. (In KH2.)  
**Riku**: Sora and Kairi's friend he's the oldest of the trio being one year older. He was tricked by Maleficent to think that Sora didn't care about him or Kairi anymore, Maleficent also gave Riku dark powers and Soul Eater. Then after he learns that he's the one the Keyblade originally chose he gets Kingdom Key, but then Sora gets it back at the grand hall in Hollow Bastion. Riku after being beaten by Sora hears Ansem's voice telling him he could give him power to defeat Sora and get Kairi's heart from Sora he takes Ansem's offer and then becomes Riku-Ansem. (Not Ansem-Riku there's a difference he still looks like Riku.) Riku-Ansem then fights Sora with the Keyblade of People's Hearts. Sora defeats Riku-Ansem then using the Keyblade of People's Hearts he frees Kairi's heart then the Keyblade broke giving all the Princess of Heart there hearts. Later when Ansem has full control of Riku he attacks Sora only for Riku to stop him as his form was glowing in front of Ansem. Riku told them to go. He also stayed with King Mickey in the Realm of Darkness when they closed the door to darkness.  
Riku then finds himself fighting Ansem he almost is connsumed by darkness but Mickey gives him some light. After fighting Ansem multiple times he notices there was something off about him, He wasn't Ansem at all he was DiZ and he gives Riku a choice to follow Light, Darkness, or Twilight. Instead Riku answered with "I'm going to walk the path to Dawn."  
Next thing he does is watch the Organization while keeping in touch with DiZ. His first run in with the Organization after Castle Oblivion was Xion he beat her easily. His second was running into Roxas and Axel as he was talking to Xion. His last encounter was to bring Roxas back to Sora, to defeat Roxas he had to let the darkness out changing him to Ansem-Riku. At this point he doesn't want to be near his friends anymore in fear he'll hurt them. Then when he does make himself seen he gives Kairi her Keyblade so they could fight the Heartless in The World That Never Was. Where Sora tells him "I don't know why you saved us Ansem... I mean Xehanort's Heartless but thank you." This is when Kairi says "Come on Riku." and Sora is confused. Then Kairi shows Sora that he is indeed Riku. Then when they got into open air they saw Ansem the Wise and Mickey when they got there Ansem the Wise told them to get away the machine was about to explode. After the explosion of light Riku was back to being himself. He took off the blindfold and threw off the Organization coat and Riku got a Keyblade Way to Dawn. Riku and Sora then fight Xemnas after they defeat Xemnas they get traped in the Realm of Darkness. Soon after they find a beach in the dark world. later they found a bottle floating towards the beach they pick it up take the message out and then after reading it a rectangle of light appeared. They walked through they were back on Destiny Island and were greeted by Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey.  
**Sora**: Is friends with Riku and Kairi. He got his Keyblade Kingdom Key when Riku was about get it but he let the darkness take him away, so who's the next best Sora the back up plan. (You guys should all know Sora's story so.) Sora's heart is what makes him different from others he has the heart of a child, meaning he's gulliable, caring, care-free, oh and thinks he can fix everything. (KH2 Ansem's computer. Oh...)

Oh no Xion is captured what'll we do. Find out in the next chapter review and follow if you like. Bye :P


	3. Seekers of Darkness

Far Off Memories

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my ideas like the Keyblades, Spells, and Worlds I come up with.  
Note: I haven't been writing because i got these things called school, chores, a little sister that I have to play with don't get me wrong I love her but she can get kinda needy, and oh my favorite me time (Play video games, go on the internet, read fanfiction, oh and write this.)  
**Chapter Three: Seekers of Darkness**

**Roxas' POV **(While Xion is fighting the Neo-Shadows.)  
Roxas, Kairi, and Lea were carrying Riku's sleeping body away from the Heartless, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in front ready to fight Heartless. Right when they were about get into the boats a Zip Slasher appeared. _Man these guys aren't kidding around. _Roxas thought. Kairi put up a Reflecta spell around Riku then we summoned our Keyblades. Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Kairi's Destiny's Embrace, and Lea's Bond of Flame/Frolic Flame mixture Keyblade. (It doesn't have a name and it's not mine so no name. There was an exception to Real Existence since it's wasn't a real Keyblade.) "Fire!" Sora cast Fira when it hit the Zip Slasher it just got angry. (It's immune to magic.) It then did it's spinning slash move that Sora Blocked. (He obviously hasn't fought these guys before.) Followed up by the stabbing move, which Sora wasn't ready for. (I wasn't either in KH358/2 the first one wrecked me, then I tried magic, oh immune.) "Oh great, magic doesn't work. My fire won't do a thing. Uggh." Lea said. "Well than just hit it." Sora said as he was slashing the Zip Slasher, it went into a blocking position. "Sora Block, like right now!" Roxas said. "Why do I h-" Sora was cut off by getting slashed by the Zip Slasher repeatedly. Roxas sweat dropped. *sigh* He then rushed at the Heartless jumped up did a Cross Slash and kept hitting it with Oathkeeper and Oblivion until it went into a blocking position. Roxas jumped back a bit and put his Keyblades in front of him Blocking the Zip Slasher's attack. Then when it went for the stab he Blocked with Oblivion and swiped it in the chest with Oathkeeper and Roxas watched the heart float away.

Later. "Heal." Kairi said while casting Cura on Sora. "I'm guessing you've never fought a Zip Slasher." Roxas said. "Yeah." Sora said weakly. "Hey Roxas, can you teach me how to do that Dual-Wield Keyblade stuff?" Lea asked. "First off you need two Keyblades Lea." Roxas pointed out. "Well Sora can do it." Lea said. "Yeah, but he's using Drive. And it's hard to use Drive without Drive Clothes Lea. And I have two Keyblades see." Roxas said as he changed Oathkeeper and Oblivion into Dual Kingdom Keys. "Oh, I always thought they were two different Keyblades." Lea said. "Well they are, but they're the same Keyblade." Roxas said. "Well if you can Dual-Wield Keyblades without Drive then shouldn't I be able to?" Sora asked. "I don't think so, I got my second Keyblade from when I fought Xion's Final Form." Roxas said. "Wait, you fought Xion. Why would you do that?" Sora asked. "Because she stopped you from waking." Riku said. "Riku your up." They all said. "Wait where's Xion." Riku said. "We were attacked by Heartless and Xion stayed there so we could get out. Wait we need to get Xion!" Roxas said as he got up. "I'll go with Roxas." Lea said.

**Xion's POV**  
Xion was throw in a cage. She got up and summoned Real Existence only for a flash of light and nothing. "Oh, did I forget to mention this cage has Seal cast on it. No magic, Keyblades, Dark Corridors for you missy. Hmm. now that I get closer look at you, you look like Kairi." Xigbar said. "_Xigbar who are you talking to_?" Xion recognized that voice and there he was, Saix. "Hmm. who's this Xigbar?" Saix said. "I don't know yet." He turned back to Xion. "So black haired Kairi what's your name?" *Giggles* "What's so funny?" Xigbar asked. "Out of all people you and Saix don't remember me." Xion said. "How do you know are name's?" Saix asked. "Isn't it obvious" Xion said pointing to her Organization coat. "So what, you have one of our coats how do you know are name's?" Xigbar asked. "Why don't you ask Xemnas." Xion said. Said person walks in. "Xigbar, Saix what is taking so long? Huh." Xemnas looks at Xion with a face of recognition. "Xion, but your... dead. How are you back? Is Sora dead?" Xemnas asked. "How are you doing Xemnas? And no Sora's not dead he brought Roxas back and I just happened to snag a ride." Xion said. "I don't trust you." Xemnas said flatly. "Of course you don't, but it's the truth." Xion said. "You said Xion so you know her?" Saix asked. "yes I do Xion used to be an Organization member." Xemnas said. "She was in the Organization so that's what you were up to." Xigbar said. "Well from what I heard it sound like she can't be trusted so shouldn't we just kill her." Saix said. "Same old Saix. Huh." Xion said. "No we can't kill her. You said Roxas is back? And where was the last place they were?" Xemnas said facing Xion. "Yes. What about him? And they were at Destiny Island." Xion answered. "Good we can lure them here." Xemnas said. "What, do you mea-" Xion was grabed by Xemnas the same way Xigbar did. _Oh great I'm bait. I bet this is how Kairi felt about this. I'm now the damsel in distress. Great I can beat Hundreds of Heartless but one Man can disable me. _Xion thought.

**Roxas' POV**  
Roxas created a Dark Corridor and he and Lea stepped through. "Where's Xion?" Roxas asked. They were back on the small island with the paopu fruit tree. *Wishh* They turned around. There was Xemnas holding Xion, Saix and Xigbar were there too. "Well what do you know, they were looking for you Xion." Xigbar said to the girl. "Come to The World That Never Was if you want to see her again."Xemnas said then disappeared in a Dark Corridor followed by Xigbar. "Isa, why do you still work with them?" Lea asked Saix. He answered by pulling out his Claymore. (Oh, and shit the moon was out.) "Isa snap out of it! There using you." Lea said. Saix just swung Lunatic at him. Lea summoned his Keyblade to Block. Roxas then Summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion jumped at Saix did a downward strike only for Saix to hit him with his Claymore,that sent Roxas flying back. Saix then moved over towards Roxas and when he went to strike it was intercepted by a silver blade. A Samurai Nobody Number XIII, Roxas' followers. And then Saix was hit by Lea's Chakrams, his eyes started to glow he then smashed the Samurai in one quick motion. (Berserk. Heheheh. Oh, no.) Roxas got up picked up his Keyblades and cast Firaga three homing balls of flame came out of Oathkeeper knocking Saix out of Berserk. "Isa, stop your better then this! I know that, because your my friend." Lea said. "I'm... not Isa, not anymore." Saix said then swung at Lea who Blocked with his Keyblade. "Your not Xehanort! Your Isa. My best friend." Lea said. "You... don't get it, do you I was already part Xehanort when the Organization started." Saix said swinging again. Lea didn't do anything this time he was sent flying back. Saix walked up to him lift his Claymore up and it came down right next to Lea. "I... I can't." Isa said his eyes were blue again. Roxas dismissed Oathkeeper and Oblivion and Lea got up. "Isa?" Lea asked. "I... I don't know what came over me. Lea." Isa said. "Hey we need to get Xion back." Roxas said. "Yeah Roxas, we know that but it's obviously a trap so... we should bring everybody to help. You in Isa?" Lea said. "Yeah." Isa answered.

"WHAT! Xion has been kidnapped by The Seekers of Darkness. And Saix is a good guy." Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy and Donald said at the same time. "I told you my name is Isa." Isa said. "Come on we're using the Gummi Ship." Sora and the others said. "No, that's to flashy we need to use a Dark Corridor." Lea said then summoned a Dark Corridor. They all then walked through Lea, Roxas, and Isa first, and everyone else following. They were back in the streets of The World That Never Was.

**Xion's POV**  
Hmmm. _Wait why haven't I tried this. _Xion thought as she stuck her hand through the bars and tried summoning her Keyblade in a flash of light, there was Real Exsistence in her hand. A beam of light shot out of the tip then a click. Xion pushed open the cage door.

Keyblades/Weapons  
**Destiny's Embrace**: A Keyblade that makes it easier to land critical hits. Originally owned by Aqua made when she saved Kairi from Unversed when she was a little girl in Raidient Garden. It's hand guard is heart shaped one side having a wave and the other being a white stem that wraps around the gold to red shaft to make the teeth which are a few flowers the biggest ones being orange, pink, and purple. The key chain is a Paopu Fruit.  
**Bond of Frolic Flames**: Yeah a name. There's no info on this Keyblade so. A well-balanced Keyblade that provides an extra boost to all of your stats and enhances magic to increase damage dealt by **Fire**-based attacks. The hand guard is one Eternal Flame(s). The shaft and teeth are Frolic Flame's.  
**Eternal Flames**: Axel/Lea's Chakrams posesing the element of **Fire. **They are all made of flames because they just disappear in flames.(duh) They're circular with eight spikes on the outer edge. The color scheme is red and silver.  
**Lunatic**: Saix's Claymore, being silver, blue, and yellow the colors of the **Moon**. A blue semi-circle with five spikes on top of the claymore. The blade is ragged but not very sharp, making it so that it uses it's weight for damage instead of sharpness. Because of it's weight the attacks are slow, that is if you can pick it up.

Spells/Special Attacks/Skills  
**Reflecta**: Create a dome of hexagons that blocks attacks.  
**Seal**:Cast Seal to make foe's unable to attack or on rooms or cages to make sure they can't fight.  
**Dual-Wield Keyblades**: A skill that few have. As the name suggest you can have two Keyblades without using Drive or Forms. Roxas has this skill to point out one person.

Forms  
**Berserk**: Saix eyes glow and he has inmense strength, but if you hit him enough he'll be knocked out of it.

Heartless  
**Zip Slasher**: An Emblem Heartless that's not common. They can be a real pain with there steal health stab. If they block get ready for their spin attack followed up by the stab. They have blue-gray knight armor. Instead of hands they have blades at the end of their arms. Their face is the common black skin yellow eyes.

Characters  
**Saix/Isa**: As Saix he was a emotionless and only had one thing in mind the heart that he lost. "Kingdom Hearts, where … is my heart." That's what he said after Sora beat him. (KH2) As Isa he had emotion but was always calm that's one of the differentces of them, the other being his eyes are blue as Isa while being yellow a Saix because he was part Xehanort. His weapon of choice a Claymore. Saix is Isa rearanged with an X or Kye. Saix's power over the **Moon **makes him strong at night or anyplace dark with the moon shining down.  
**Xigbar**: of the Organization and seems to be Xemnas' right hand man. He shows signs of aging because of his black hair having streaks of grey. He has yellow eyes because he's part Xehanort. His power over **Space **Makes him a tough foe not to mention he just sits back shooting you.  
**Xemnas**: The nobody of Xehanort his name is Ansem rearanged and with an X or Kye. We first thought he only wanted a heart, but the real reason he built the Organization was to get XIII vessles for Xehanort. Most of the Nobodies in the origanl Organization aren't in The Seeker of Darkness. Xemnas has power over **Nothing **but seeks control over everything. He wanted to balance Light and Darkness he achived a small amount of this by balancing light and darkness in himself. His favorite weapon Laser or Ethereal Blades.

Xion gets out, well what will happen if she runs into somebody? Roxas, Lea, and the others think Xion's in trouble, well she kinda is, but not that much.  
If ya liked it really helps me for you to leave a review or maybe if you don't like leave a review and tell me how I could get better but then again why would you still be reading this if you don't like it.


	4. Heartless

Far Off Memories  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my ideas.  
I didn't know how this story would end up but I got a good group of people who like my story. Oh and the update is about a minor change just Xion's clothing nothing very important.  
**Chapter Four**: Escape

**Xion's POV  
**Xion was walking through the castle dungeons until she saw a door. "Aha. There you are." Xion said going towards the door. She opened it to see a figure in a Organization coat. "Where do you think your going." Said the figure it was more of a statement then a question. "Demyx, is that you?" Xion asked. "Yeah! I knew it I'm famous." Demyx said. Xion sweat dropped. "No, we used to work together Demyx." Xion said. "Oh, well. Than could you maybe, just go back in the dungeon so I don't have to work?" Demyx asked. "Same old Demyx, not wanting to work." Xion said. "Fine, if you're not going than I'll just make you." Demyx said pulling out Arpeggio his blue sitar. Xion summoned Real Existence. "Dance water dance!" Several Water Clones appeared Xion just cast Thundara sending multiple lightning bolts down on all the clones and hitting Demyx. Demyx then just cast Hydraga sending a wave at Xion who countered with Fire Shield making a wall of fire in front of her and when the wave hit it just turned into steam. Demyx then cast Dark Hydro sending a stream of dark water at Xion she was stunned by this but right before it hit her a wall of flames evaporated it. Lea and Roxas were standing in front of her. "You alright?" Roxas asked. Xion nodded. "I'll deal with Demyx." Isa said. "Saix?" Xion asked. "It's Isa." The blue haired man said then Xion noticed his eyes were blue instead of that creepy yellow. Isa summoned Lunatic. (His claymore if you don't remember.) "Saix what are you doing?" Demyx asked. "I'm not Saix, I'm Isa" Isa turned to Xion and the others and said "Go I'll hold him back." Roxas summoned a Dark Corridor and they all stepped through.

**Isa's POV  
**He slashed at Demyx. "Saix what are you doing!?" Demyx yelled. Then cast Hydraga at who he thought was Saix. Hitting him sending him into Berserk mode but instead of yellow his eyes glowed blue. He was slashing wildly at Demyx who couldn't dodge and eventually Demyx fell down. "Well, Saix what do you think you're doing, traitor." Xigbar said. "I'm not Saix, I'm Isa." Isa said. "What?" Xigbar said shocked as Isa turned he saw that his eyes were blue not yellow. "How is that possible?" Xigbar asked. Instead of answering Isa summoned a Dark Corridor under him taking him somewhere else.

**Xion's POV**

When they got through the Dark Corridor Xion looked around they were still at The World That Never Was. Then she spotted Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. They were fighting Neo-Shadows. Xion was creating a ball of light in her hand. Then a pillar of light Judgment killing all the Neo-Shadows and when the light faded there stood the group unharmed. "Where's Isa?" Sora asked. "He said he would hold Demyx back." Xion answered. "Well shouldn't we help him?" Sora asked. "He'll be fine on his own. Right now we should head back to Destiny Islands." Lea said. Once it was all said Lea summoned a Dark Corridor and they all walked through. They were back at Destiny Islands. "Next time we're taking a Gummi Ship." Sora stated not liking Dark Corridors. "Okay so this is how it's going to be Lea you go rent a room at the hotel, Xion you're going to Kairi's house, Roxas you're coming to my house, Donald, Goofy you're going back to the Gummi Ship. Okay everyone got that?" Sora said. "Yep." They said together.

The next morning. "Get up Xion breakfast." Kairi said. "Alright, alright" *yawn* Xion said. She then got up and went down stairs too see Kairi's mom and dad sitting at the table. "You know Xion, you look a lot like Kairi are you sure you two aren't related?" Kairi's dad asked. "I don't know, maybe." Xion replied. "Yeah, you two do look alike the only difference being your hair color. People could mistake you for twins." Kairi's mom said. "Yeah, I guess they could." Xion said then took a bite out of her sausage. "Well I guess we could be related." Kairi said. "Oh, and Xion you should change out of those clothes." Kairi's mom pointed out. Xion just realized that she's never change her clothes ever. She has always worn the black tank top and sweat pants under her coat but she wasn't wearing her coat right now, she took it off to go to sleep. "Yeah, I should." Xion agreed. Xion and Kairi finished up their food and went back up stairs. "So Kairi can I maybe borrow your clothes?" Xion asked. "Of course Xion. Why else would we be up here?" Kairi said. "Well my coat is up here." Xion stated. Xion then grabbed her coat opened a Dark Corridor and tossed it in there. "Oh, did I forget to mention that Dark Corridors are awesome storage containers. Yet I think I'd rather have a bag for small items." Xion said. "Well Xion which one do you want?" Kairi said. Xion turned to her she saw three different outfits. A light blue tank top, and a green skirt with a black pouch on the side. A dress like Kairi was wearing instead of pink it was black. And last but not least a long sleeve gray shirt, and black shorts. Xion first tried the blue tank top and green skirt but it was a bit tight so nope. Then the gray shirt and black shorts she didn't like how tight it was around her rear section. (You know how that feels. Okay maybe not but it's awkward.) And then the black dress and she liked it she could move around easy and it wasn't super tight. "Yeah I think this one will work." Xion said. "I'm guessing you like it because it's easy to move in. That's why I like it too." Kairi said.

**Roxas' POV**

Roxas got up from his sleep hearing "its breakfast time" from Sora's mom. "Sora, get up it's time for breakfast." Roxas said. *Yawn* "In a minute mom." Sora said. (Similarities, Hmm.) "I'm not you're mom." Roxas said. *Yawn* "Oh, sorry Roxas." Sora said sheepishly. Then got up and went downstairs with Roxas. "So Sora, how long has Roxas been your friend?" Sora's mom asked. "About a year now." Sora said. "Yep" Roxas said. "So Roxas, where do you live?" Sora's mom asked. "Uh. Nowhere." Roxas said. "What, you don't have a place to live well then you could stay here." Sora's mom said. "Really, you'd do that?" Roxas asked. "Yeah sure it's just me and Sora anyway." Sora's mom said. "Thanks, really." Roxas said. "Oh, and Roxas you should really take off that coat." Sora's mom said. "Huh, oh this I really never take it off but okay." Roxas said as he took it off and under it was his white jacket, black and white pants. (You know his KH2 Outfit.)

**Lea's POV**

Lea got up it was morning. _I think I'm gonna get some sea-salt ice cream. Do they sell that here? _Lea thought. He got out of the bed in his hotel room. "I guess I should ask around." Lea said to himself. When he got outside he saw somebody and asked them "Hey, do they sell sea-salt ice cream here?" "Yeah they do." The guy said. "Really, where?" Lea asked. "Over by the pier." The guy said. "Thanks" Lea said then ran off in the direction of the pier. *Screams* Lea ran towards the screams "Monsters!" He summoned Bond of Frolic Flames. There were seven Soldiers Heartless surrounding two kids. "Burn Baby" Lea cast Firaga killing three of the Soldiers. He then wrapped his Keyblade in fire and rushed them using Heat Dash killing two more. "Fire" He cast Firaga killing the last of them. "Thanks mister." The two kids said. "I couldn't let you get killed by the Heartless. Got it memorized?" Lea said putting tapping his temple. "Hey as a thanks we'll buy you some sea-salt ice cream." The older of the two said. Now that he got a closer look they had the same dark brown hair defiantly brothers. "Well that's ironic I came this way at first to get some." Lea told the two brothers. "Well our family owns the Ice cream shop. So I guess you can have free ice cream." The younger one said. "Well the most important part is that you two are not Heartless now." Lea said. "Well what are Heartless exactly?" The older one asked as they started heading to the shop. "Well Heartless are uh, living darkness that seek hearts to make more Heartless." Lea explain. "So basically they're shadows." The younger one said. "Well they can hide in the shadows but they really are just hearts lost to darkness." Lea told them. "So they look like soldiers?" The older one asked. "Well they can look like a lot of things I don't think I've seen all of them but the most common looks like…" He saw something. "That" Lea said pointing at the Shadow Heartless he then cast Fira killing the Shadow. "They look so cute." The younger one said. "Well they're very dangerous." Lea pointed out. "Well you just kill them in one hit." The older one pointed out. "Well there's a difference I'm a Keyblade Wielder." Lea said. "Oh, well we're here." The older one told Lea. "Eugene, Robby." A woman with their same hair called. "Huh, who's this?" The kids' mom asked. "Oh, this is what's you're name." The kids asked. "Oh, sorry. My name is Lea, got it memorized." Lea told them. "And where did you meet?" Their mom asked. "He saved us from the Heartless." They said. "Heartless, what are Heartless?" The women asked. "They're hearts consumed by darkness." Eugene said. "They're shadows." Robby said. (Just so you know Eugene is the older one and Robby is the younger one.) "Shadows, can you be clear with me?" The mom asked. "_This is a Heartless_." They all turned around "Xigbar!" Lea shouted. "You think you have time to fight me, while the Guard Armor wrecks the town?" Xigbar asked.

Keyblades/Weapons

**Arpeggio**: Demyx's Sitar with the power to make water clones. It's not very good for attacking with but it does give a good boost in magic. A blue sitar with three spikes at the top, making a cross.

Spells/Special Attacks/Skills

**Thundara**: Strike foes with multiple bolts of lightning.

**Hydraga**: Send a huge wave of Water at foes doing damage and wetting them. (So they take more damage from Thunder and Blizzard elements.

**Dark Hydro**: Send a stream of Dark infused Water at foes.

**Fire Shield**: A Reflect spell mixed with Fire element. Making Water into steam, Blizzard into water, burns Plants, absorbs Fire, but it won't block Thunder element. Oh and will burn foes and allies if they get close.

**Heat Dash**: Wrap your weapon in Fire and rush towards foes burning them.

**Water Control**: Pretty self explanatory, a power to manipulate water to your will. A power that Demyx has.

Heartless/Foes

**Soldier Heartless**: It's most infamous attack is the flip kick. It also scratches foes like you. It has a dark yellow helmet that gives it the name Soldier. It's body is mainly grey with red claws and the Heartless Insignia on it's chest.

**Water Clones**: Water formed to look humanoid. They're pretty weak and easy to get rid of but they're the perfect distraction to get a powerful spell out.

Characters

**Demyx**: Demyx a nobody his true name is unknown. Being the lazy Organization member and also doesn't like to fight. He normally doing recon instead of fighting. The first Organization member Sora, Donald, and Goofy encounter in a fight. His style of fighting is to sit back and let his Water Clones do all the work while he cast several Water based spells at you. Something has changed about him as he used a Dark element spell.

**Eugene**: A boy that lives on Destiny Islands with his brother, mom and dad. His first encounter with the Heartless was scary if Lea wasn't there he would be one himself. His optimism lightens the mood of people around him.

**Robby**: Eugene's Little brother he was there at the first encounter of Heartless. His curiosity will lead him somewhere in life.

What will happen to the Main Island in Destiny Island? Oh and I try to upload whenever I can so yeah expect more to come.


	5. Heartless Part Two

Far Off Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just my Ideas and plot.

Oh and before you guys read I think after your done reading this you should check the story Remember The Tides and The Tides Go Out by Regiss. They're pretty good and have a different writing style than mine. Oh and the reason why Chapter Four was called Heartless was because this is the second part of Heartless.

**Chapter Five**: Heartless Part Two

**Lea's POV**

Xigbar then made a Dark Corridor under himself. *Sigh* "He got away. Wait he said Guard Armor Shit, I gotta go" Lea said running out the door. There the Guard Armor was trying to get hearts from the civilians. "Fire" Lea cast Fira. The Heartless turned around to Lea and move to hit him with its gauntlet. Only for Lea to put up a Fire Wall burning the gauntlet. "Burn Baby" Lea throwing his Chakrams covered in fire using Dual Fire Raid. "Why are Guard Armor so resilient?" Lea asked. "It's because they're armor Lea." It was Isa voice and Lea turned around sure enough it was. Isa than summoned Lunatic and rushed over too the Heartless slashing the burnt gauntlet destroying it. Lea summoned his Keyblade then slashed at the Guard Armor's other gauntlet until it broke. The Guard Armor was getting ready for that beam attack. "You're not a cannon." Lea told the Heartless. Then the beam, Lea cast Reflecta only on himself because he forgot about Isa, who got hit into Berserk. Isa eyes were glowing then he slashed the foot it broke in one hit. Then the other and then slashed the head three times and Lea watched the heart float away.

**Xion's POV**

"Ahh!" Xion heard coming from outside. She and Kairi rushed outside and saw two Large Bodies attacking civilians. They summoned their Keyblades. Xion cast Blizzaga sending several ice crystals out of the ground killing one. Kairi cast Hydra sending pillars of water at the Large Body doing damage and wetting it. Then Xion cast Thundaga sending a bolt of lightning at it killing the Large Body. "Kairi, care to explain?" Her parents asked. "This" Kairi said pointing to her Keyblade. "Yes and the water." Her parent said. "Well…" Kairi was interrupted by Neo-Shadows popping out of the ground. "I'll handle them, you can talk to your parents" Xion said and grabbed Destiny's Embrace from Kairi. "Alright" Kairi replied. Xion then rushed the Heartless one swipe black smoke, then another, and another, and another. Then pillars of fire from Fire Burst and all that was left was Xion standing there in black smoke. "Okay mom, dad, the water was magic and the giant key is a Keyblade." Kairi told them. "Magic, Keyblade?" Her parents said confused. "Yes" Kairi said. "Here you go." Xion said passing Destiny's Embrace to Kairi. "Well care to explain those monsters." Kairi's parents asked. "Heartless" Xion said. "What" They asked. "The monsters" Kairi said. "Kairi, Xion. You guys alright?" It was Sora and Roxas. "Yeah we're perfectly fine" Xion and Kairi said. "Good we saw all the Heartless and thought well…" Roxas was interrupted by "Shut up Roxas I'm not weak." Xion said. "Well that's not what I meant it's just after what happened yesterday… Hey did you change your clothes." Roxas said. "Yes, I guess it's kinda easy to tell." Xion said. *Giggles* "What?" Xion asked. "It's just that you two talk to each other so strangely." Kairi said. "What's that supposed to mean!" Roxas said. *Giggles* this time Xion joined in.

**Lea's POV**

"Hey, Isa gosh I said I was sorry but you did kill that Heartless really fast afterwards." Lea said. Isa just looked at him angrily. "Okay, sheess how about we get some sea-salt ice cream. Isa mood seamed to lighten just a bit a smidge. *Knock* *Knock* The door opened Eugene's mom was standing there "Lea was it?" She asked. "Yeah I came to get some sea-salt ice cream, your son told me you sold some." Lea said. "Lea!" Robby said as he ran over to the open door. "Hey Robby." Lea said to the kid. His mom walked back in and said "Come in, you and your friend." Lea and Isa then walked in. Robby's mom walked over to a cooler and pulled out two sea-salt ice creams. "Here you go" She said passing them to Lea and Isa. "Don't we have to pay for these?" Isa asked. "No there on the house, because Lea saved my children." Robby's mom said. "Really, I always thought you were too lazy to do anything like that." Isa said to Lea. "Well things change Isa." Lea said. "No, you probably just got up since your always lazy." Isa said. "What? Come on I've been up for… an hour." Lea said. "Seriously, that's not early that was ten forty-five." Isa said. "Whatever" Lea said taking a bite out of his sea-salt ice cream. "So, can you tell me more about these Heartless?" The women asked. "Well, they come in many different varieties. I don't think I'll ever see every kind. They hide in the shadows and seek people's hearts. But what set them apart from other monsters is that they're pure darkness." Lea said. "Pure darkness?" Robby's mom asked. "Yep the darkness consumes the heart and becomes a Heartless. They only act on instincts." Lea told her. "Oh, okay I think I get it now." She said.

Heartless/Foes

**Guard Armor**: Floating armor pieces. Two white gauntlets blue lined at the edges and a yellow stripe at the skinny end. Two white boots red bottoms blue lined edges and a yellow stripe at top. The main armor piece being blue at the top, then yellow, then red, then white, and a Heartless emblem in the center. The helmet being red with a white face guard and three yellow spikes. Watch out for the spinning and cannon beam attacks. (I got wrecked in proud mode because I ditched the shield and went with the staff and sword. I then decided staff and shield.)

**Large Body**: These round belly Heartless can move fast when they want to and are pretty strong so watch out. (I suggest magic for the win but I guess I've always preferred magic and you get an extra magic and Ripple Drive so early if you choose magic like seriously OP. Okay maybe not in KH2 but still OP.) They wear small hats on their way to small head compared to the body of course. They seem to have broken shackles on their wrist. And the Heartless emblem where it's heart would be.

Spells/Special Attacks/Skills

**Dual Fire Raid**: Kinda obvious just throw two weapons that are on fire at the same time.

**Blizzaga**: Send ice crystals out of the ground to kill foes even with armor downside is they aren't good for aerial foes or ice foes.

**Hydra**: Send pillars of water at foes doing damage and wetting them, to increase Blizzard and Thunder based spells and attacks but weakens Fire damage.

**Thundaga**: Send a massive bolt of lightning at a foe but can hurt those around it.

**Fire Burst**: Summon pillars of fire around yourself damaging foes around you. Ever pyro-maniac will love it.

SORRY for the short chapter I can't think right now maybe wait a few days and I'll be back to normal. Alright

So next chapter will have some answers but not all my plot is a secret. Heheheheh Okay I think I'm having to much fun now. Bye!


	6. Now They Know

Far Off Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just my ideas, okay.

Sorry I haven't posted but I need to pick up the slack in school or I'm staying in the same grade like this. My teachers: you won't go into the next grade if you don't pick up the slack. Me: well maybe if you gave homework to sick people than maybe I would be somewhere. The only place that's perfectly fine is math, English, and science. Social studies ect. Not so much. Another thing I've been sick for what three years now and no one can figure out how to get rid of it seriously. Okay maybe the new doctor is helping a bit, but he still has no clue as to how to fix it. Instead I get meds to help me stay up and be more active. Okay so I can stay up but I'm normally sitting laying or barely doing anything except for maybe my four math workbooks, writing this, and playing Kingdom Hearts and other video games, oh and watching youtube and listening to music while writing this. The last reason why I haven't posted is because I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix, and let me tell you reading Japanese is annoying and hard. I might be Asian but I'm definitely not Japanese. Plus I don't look Asian at all with my red-brown (mainly red) hair, and pale skin. The only thing I have in common with my dad is brown eyes but those still have a green tinge. No my mom does not have red hair its blonde, and no she has blue eyes. I look more like my grandma except her hair is white now. Wait this isn't a diary so I should shut the fuck up now and if you're reading this I probably didn't edit at all. Well hope you enjoy

**Chapter Six**: They Know Now

**Xion's POV**

"So, you are Keyblade Wielders?" Kairi's mom asked. Sora nodded. "Yes" Kairi said. "Yep" Roxas said. "Yeah" Xion said. "So when did all of you meet really?" Kairi's dad asked. "Yesterday, well not Xion and Roxas they known each other for awhile" Sora said. "What Kairi you let someone you just met into our house." Kairi's mom said. "Yes, but do you see how similar we are. That's because Xion's part of me." Kairi explained. "Really how does that work." Kairi's dad asked. "No, I'm not part of you Kairi…" Xion looked to the sea. "I… I… I'm a puppet made to copy the Keyblade's power, and since I spent so much time with Roxas Sora's memories gave me the form of… of you." Xion told Kairi. "A puppet? I thought you were a Nobody." Sora said confused. "I am a Nobody it's just that, I'm not a regular one." Xion said then was wrapped by darkness, and when it faded she was wearing her Organization coat again. "Xion what do you" Roxas was cut off. "My only purpose in this world was to copy the Keyblade's power, and I will keep taking your powers until you're all… dead." Xion said pulling her hood up. "What, so your just going to kill Kairi and Sora." Kairi's parents yelled. "No, I think… it's best if I leave, because… I'm a danger to everybody." Xion said as she opened a Dark Corridor. "Xion wait!" Roxas yelled. "No…" In a flash of light Destiny's Embrace was in Xion's hand. "See I already copied Kairi's Keyblade after touching it." Xion said as she pointed it at Roxas as a warning to stop. "Stop don't go." Roxas pleaded. "I can't." Xion said. "Well… at least just stay for one more day." Roxas said, Destiny's Embrace disappeared in a flash. Darkness flew off Xion and when all of it was gone she was back in her black dress. (I changed it to black because, well I just love that color on Xion or white that's nice to.) "Okay" Xion said agreeing to Roxas' offer. "So, where do you want to go?" Roxas asked Xion. "I don't know, how about we get some sea-salt ice cream?" Xion said. This took Sora to a memory.

**Sora's POV**

_Roxas and Xion were sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. "This is such a great spot… How'd you find it?" Xion said. "Here ya go." Roxas handed Xion some ice cream. "Sea-salt ice cream. C'mon try it." Roxas said. Xion took a bite out of the ice cream. "It's sweet… and salty." Xion said. "It's good, right? Axel and I, we meet here for ice cream after work." Roxas said then took a bite out of his ice cream. "This flavor is Axel's favorite" Roxas said. "It sounds like it's yours, too. Xion said. "Yeah, Axel brought me here to eat ice cream on my first day with the Organization. And then after my first mission, he got me ice cream again. Said it was the icing on the cake." Roxas said. "Like you just did for me?" Xion asked. "Yeah" Roxas answered. "You guys must be close." Xion said. "Well, Axel and I are friends." Roxas said. "Friends… Do you think I could be a friend?" Xion asked. "When Axel gets back, we'll all have ice cream together!" Roxas said. "Okay!" Xion replied. The memory faded._

"Well don't you guy's always get sea-salt ice cream?" Sora asked. "How'd you know that?" Roxas asked. "I just had a little stroll through your memories Roxas." Sora said. "Oh, yeah I forgot we're connected." Roxas said. "Connected?" Kairi's mom asked. "Yeah, Roxas is my Nobody." Sora said. "Nobody?" Kairi's dad asked. "Yeah, the shell that's left behind when someone turns into a Heartless." Roxas said. "Wait you're saying Sora's a Heartless." Kairi's mom asked. "Well no, he became a Heartless and now he's back." Xion said. "He became himself after being a Heartless how does that work?" Kairi's dad asked. "Well I've done it before." They all turned around to see Lea and Isa walking towards them. "Hiya Lea." Sora said. "Saix?" Xion asked. "It's Isa!" Isa yelled. "Whoa, whoa Isa calm down it's just a name and she doesn't know that your name is Isa." Lea said putting an arm in front of Isa.

**Xion's POV**

_Well that's definitely odd Saix is back to being his somebody and his name is Isa. _Xion thought. Isa summoned his claymore. "Hey, hey Isa you don't have to pull out the claymore." Xion said backing away. Isa then jumped at her and hit a Neo-Shadow sneaking up on Xion. "I never thought you would be the one to save my life." Xion said. *Hmmph* "Me neither." Isa replied. "You guys alright? I heard the Heartless were here." It was Riku. "We're perfectly fine Riku." Sora and Kairi said in unison. "That's great." Riku said panting and grabbing his knees. "Hey did you run all the way here?" Lea asked. "No, I had an encounter with Xigbar. Has anyone told you how annoying a guy can be when he teleports all the time." Riku said. *Uuhhgg* "Can you ever slow down Riku?" Donald was walking to the group with Goofy right behind. "Actually, Donald where is The King? It's bin on my mind for a while." Sora asked. "Oh, Mickey he went to find his old friends Aqua, and Ventus." Riku said not letting Donald reply. "Ventus" It was more of a whisper but Xion could hear Roxas it sounded like he recognized that name. Then Xion realized she knew that name too. _A figure in silver armor with a bit of gold here and there, a Keyblade held backwards in his hand Wayward Wind. _Then another memory. _ A boy that looked like Roxas yet he didn't seem to be Roxas. His eyebrows were lighter and thinner. His eyes were a brighter blue. The left side of his jacket was black, he had gold and silver armor was strapped to his left shoulder. He also had armor around his waist of the same color scheme. He had almost the same pants as Roxas but his end right before hitting his ankles. His shoes were also made out of the same armor as his shoulder and waist and he was holding Wayward Wind in his hand backwards._

**Roxas' POV**

Xion fell into him. He was surprised by this as he wasn't paying attention anymore after the mention of "Ventus" there was something familiar about that name as if he heard it before; then again he thought he heard the names Lea, Aqua and Isa before. "Xion" Roxas asked in a worried voice as he grabbed her shoulders and put her at arm length and let go, only for her limp body to fall and he grabbed her again. *Snickers* Roxas looked to see Lea "Funny how Xion falls into your arms." Lea said. "Yeah he's right." Isa and Donald say at the same time. *Hahaha* "I think it's kinda cute." Kairi, Sora, and Riku said in unison. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Roxas said as he tried to hit Lea, only to realize that Xion's falling again this time knocking him on his back with Xion on top. *Hahahaha* This time Kairi's parents joined in. "Ventus" Xion's sleeping form said. "Ventus, Ventus. Aha I got. I remember now Ventus was the guy with the wooden Keyblade." Lea said. "Yeah" *Snickers* "I remember that you lost so hard fighting him." Isa said. "Do you have to bring that up? Why can't you ever bring up the good things?" Lea said. *Hahahaha*

**Xion's POV**

*Yawn* Xion opened her eyes. "Oh, hey Roxas…" *Yawn* "What's with the odd surface? It's soft and warm." Xion asked. *Yawn* "Uh… Xion, could you… Ya know get off me?" Roxas asked. *Snickers* *Uuhhgg* "Do I have to get up? It's so nice here." Xion said. *Yawn* "Well, looks like someone likes to sleep on Roxas." Lea said. This took Xion aback her eyes shot open, and got up so fast she fell back onto he bum she was sleeping on Roxas. _How long was I sleeping on Roxas? _Xion thought her cheeks was bright red and burning. *Gwarsh* "Are you alright Xion?" Goofy asked. "Of course Xion's alright, she probably liked it." Isa said with a devious grin. "No, and I thought you were nice Isa!" Xion said. "Oh, he's nice he's the best asshole ever." Lea said. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Isa said. "It was a compliment." Lea said. "You guy's are awful, both of you." Kairi said. *Heheheh* "That's why we're best friends." Lea said. Roxas walked over to Xion as everyone seemed to forget what just happened. "I'm sorry… for embarrassing you." Roxas said with his head down. "It's okay, I'm sure it was an accident." Xion said she was smiling as she lifted Roxas' chin up to look at his face instead of his hair.

Characters

**Mickey**: The King of Disney Castle. Donald is his court wizard, and Goofy is the Commander of his Knights. He traveled in the Realm of Darkness with Riku, and Riku unlike Sora calls him Mickey instead of The King probably because of the time they spent in the Realm of Darkness. He wields a Keyblade called Light Seeker or more commonly known as Kingdom Key D. He currently is looking for his old friends Aqua and Ventus. When something serious happens in The Worlds he's the one who's normally the first to answer the call. Considering he was the only Keyblader that was still around until Donald and Goofy found Sora who held Riku's Keyblade but later the Keyblade chose Sora instead because he had a brighter light.

**Ventus**: A boy that looks and dresses similar to Roxas. Having the same wind swept hair, face, similar eyes even if they were brighter. He also has armor silver and gold. It also seems that he's a friend of Mickey and a Keyblade wielder. Xion and Roxas seemed to recognize his name, Xion even saw his figure in a memory. He wields the Keyblade called Wayward Wind holding it backwards no other Keyblader known did that. Ventus is also probably the reason why Mickey can wield Light Seeker as it was originally Ven's. (For those that don't know people that searched through the coding of KHBBS found a Keyblade called Light Seeker in Ven's wieldable Keyblades. Though impossible to get it in the main game if you cheat then you could wield Light Seeker in KHBBS.)

Magic/Special Attacks/Skills

**Shadow Copy**: A skill unique to Xion it allows her to copy the power of others yet she doesn't know how to control it. Meaning if she were to stay near one particular person for a long time there powers would dwindle while hers rise until there's nothing left of the other person. Hence the reason why she doesn't want to stay near Roxas anymore

Keyblades/Weapons

**Shadow Destiny's Embrace**: A Shadow Copy of Destiny's Embrace. Having the same strength and abilities of Destiny's Embrace, also they look identical. If you want more info go back to another journal entry with Destiny's Embrace. (The writing after the main story like this.)

**Shadow Kingdom Key**: Since Xion uses a copy of Kingdom Key instead of the real one I putting this in because you wouldn't call it Shadow Kingdom Key before because I didn't talk about Shadow Copies. So more info in the first chapter like seriously the first one.

So will Xion really leave in the next chapter, who's Ventus, and why do Roxas and Xion know him? And what's with the awkwardness between Xion and Roxas you know what I'm talking about but they're not going to be a couple in this story because they're oblivious to these new feelings. "Huh, did you say something DaArch3r?" Roxas asked. Me: Uh, nothing Roxas. Hey do you wanna say bye to the people.

"Sure, Bye guys remember that DaArch3r is sick and needs to stop playing KH2FM and get headaches by reading Japanese text." Roxas said.

Me: Bye and maybe leave a review I read all of them even thought I only have like three and they all say I'm doing great. I don't know how I can write these in like a day or so, when it takes days of writing something that has a topic on something I didn't choose, maybe that's it right there. So Bye!


	7. One Last Day With Them

Far Off Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

**Chapter Seven**: One Last Day with Them

**Roxas' POV**

He was surprised by this action. _Shouldn't she be upset it's kinda embarrassing she fell on top of me, I guess that's kinda of my fault too. _Roxas thought. "Roxas, Roxas? Hello are you there Roxas?" Xion asked and then a tapping on his head. "Hmm, oh Xion I was just thinking. Who's Ventus?" Roxas lied he was think about that before Xion fell on him, but now he was thinking why it felt so… so strange when Xion was so close to him. "Oh, well I thought you would know who Ventus is, Roxas." Xion said. "Hmm, why would you say that?" Roxas asked scratching his chin. "Well… he looks a lot like you." Xion said. "Huh, I thought you said you didn't know him." Roxas said. "Well, I saw him when I passed out the memories even gave me the name, and he has a Keyblade." Xion said. "Well what does he look like, other than looking like me?" Roxas asked. "Well let me draw him." Xion replied pulling out some colored pencils, and a small book of sorts with **XIV** and the Nobody insignia on the front. A diary they hand out to every Organization member. "Well while you're drawing that I'm gonna get some sea-salt ice cream for us." Roxas said. "Roxas if you want sea-salt ice cream go to the pier. And Xion I heard you were gonna go, I hope you can master that copy ability. That's when you'll come back right?" Lea said walking over to the duo. "Thanks Lea." Roxas said. "Yeah, when I master the copy ability I'll come back." Xion said.

"Two sea-salt ice cream." Roxas told the lady at the ice cream shop at the pier. "Look behind you!" She screamed. Roxas turned around just in time to Dodge Roll out of the way of a Neo-Shadow's claws. In a flash of light Two Become One was in Roxas' hand. One fatal strike too the four Neo-Shadows Zantetsuken. Four hearts flew up. "That's a Keyblade." The woman running the ice cream shop said. "How'd you know that?" Roxas asked. "I met a Keyblade wielder named Lea today. He saved my kids." The woman said. "You met Lea?" Roxas asked. "Yes, do you know him?" The woman asked. "Yeah, we're best friends." Roxas said. "Okay, well here ya go." The woman said handing Roxas the two ice creams. "Thanks" Roxas said handing the munny to her.

"There, done." Xion said then showed the drawing to Roxas who just got back from the pier. A really good drawing of a boy similar to Roxas was on the page. Same windswept hair, blue eyes, and face. Differences his jacket on the left side was black. He had armor on his left shoulder, waist, and shoes. And he was holding a Keyblade backwards. "Yeah, you're right he does look a lot like me." Roxas said after looking at the drawing for a bit. "Huh, what are you guys looking at?" Kairi asked walking towards them followed by Sora and Riku. They looked at the drawing. "That's a nice drawing of Roxas." Sora said. *Giggles* "That's Ventus not Roxas, but you're right they look similar." Xion said. "You know Ventus? Mickey said he was an old friend." Riku said. "No, not really but in that memory I saw him." Xion said. "You saw someone else's memory, but you can't see other people's memories unless you have a strong connection." Kairi said. "Ventus, Ventus, Ventus." Sora kept repeating. "Ah, Ventus hey you in there…?" Sora asked looking down at himself. In a blinding white light a boy outlined in a golden glow was standing there, Ventus. He looks almost the same as Roxas with minor differences. "I think I'm ready to wake up. But first someone needs to wake me up." Ventus said. "You're Ventus?" Roxas asked. "Yeah, I'm Ventus. You look, so similar to me." Ventus replied. "Yeah, you two look very similar. But wait did you say someone needs to wake you up. Well I could do it but where are you?" Riku said. "I don't know perhaps Aqua, or Master Yen Sid would know." Ventus said. "Okay, we'll ask Master Yen Sid. Thanks Xion for reminding me about Ventus." Sora said. "Hmm, who's Xion?" Ventus asked. "She's the one with black hair." Roxas said. "Huh, none of you have black hair." Ventus said. "What do you mean she's right…? Huh Xion…?" Roxas asked. Xion's diary was lying on the ground open, and her almost finished sea-salt ice cream. Roxas was looking around franticly. There the cloaked figure standing over Xion unconscious body, a few black and white wisp flowing up from Xion.

**The Young Man's POV**

The man was walking the streets of Destiny Islands. _I feel like I've been to this world before. Huh, what's that? Darkness… I remember this darkness. Xeha… Xehanort… _The man thought. He went closer to the scent of Xehanort and there the cloaked figure standing over an unconscious girl, indefinitely Xehanort's scent. "Xehanort!" The man yelled summoning a Keyblade Ends of the Earth. Terra rushed at Xehanort, jumped up his Keyblade electrified and hit Xehanort with Stun Edge. He slashed at Xehanort rocks following the swings of his Keyblade, Rockbreaker Form. The cloaked figure summoned a Dark Corridor underneath himself. Then struck Terra down with The Keyblade of People's Hearts. Terra just turned his Keyblade into a cannon and shot Xehanort multiple times, Ultima Cannon. Xehanort's hood was down now to show Riku's face the 15 year old Riku. "You're not Xehanort." Terra said. "Yeah that's right I'm Ansem." Riku-Ansem said in that really creepy voice. Another Dark Corridor this time he was gone for real. Roxas rushed over to Xion and cast a Curaga spell. "Ven!" Terra said as he sees Roxas. Xion groans, and then she jumps up summoning Real Existence. "Hey you're alright." Roxas said grabbing Xion's shoulders. Which resulted in getting a Thunder spell from Xion. "Ow, Xion did you have to do that?" Roxas asked. "Whops, sorry Roxas…" Xion said casting Cura. "Terra!" Ven's voice said from behind Terra. He turned around Ven was standing there a golden glow around him. "Ven… Why are you glowing?" Terra asked. "Oh, this I'm not really here." Ven said. "Then who's that?" Terra asked pointing to Roxas. "That's Roxas." Ven said. "He looks so much… like you." Terra said. "Yeah, and Terra what happened to your hair?" Ven asked. Terra's white hair gleamed in the setting sun. He turned his blue eyes to the sea and says. "The Darkness, Xehanort." "Xehanort he did this to you." Ven said. "Yeah" Terra said.

**Xion's POV**

*Hahahaha* "Shut up Lea." Xion said. "But that's really funny. You zapped Roxas." Lea said. *Hahahaha* "It's not funny!" Roxas said. *Sigh* "I have to go now." Xion said her voice distant. "At least watch the sunset. And here." Roxas said handing Xion a Thassalla shell the yellow and purple one. "Thanks I forgot about this." Xion said holding up the Thassalla shell. Xion, Roxas, and Lea stared at the sunset. Xion got up. *Sigh* "I'm going now." Xion said she opened a Dark Corridor. "Your darkness… it's so similar to Xehanort's." Terra said. The Dark Corridor closed. "So you've noticed." Xion said turning around.

Keyblades/Weapons

**Ends of the Earth**: A well-balanced Keyblade that provides an extra boost to all of Terra's stats. It has a blue hand guard, a gold-brown shaft. It has teeth on both sides and has no key chain. A Keyblade of light

**Keyblade of People's Hearts**: A Keyblade of heart made by darkness and held six of the Princesses of Heart hearts. (KH1) It has a red hand guard, a black shaft ending in a sharp tip. The teeth if you look at it closely they seem to make a heart. (Or at least that's what I see.) It doesn't have a key chain.

Magic/Special Attacks/Skills

**Stun Edge**: Wrap your Keyblade in electricity and crash down on foes.

**Thunder**: Send a small bolt of lightning at foes.

**Zantetsuken**: One fatal strike to foes instantly killing them, most of the time.

**Ultima Cannon**: Change your Keyblade into a cannon and shoot foes.

**Curaga**: Strong healing magic, healing allies or yourself.

Forms

**Rockbreaker**: Terra has rocks following his Keyblades and finishes with rock spires coming up out of the ground killing foes.

Characters

**Terra**: A young man that was once possessed by Xehanort leaving him with a lingering darkness. He can sense Xehanort's darkness. He's friends with Aqua and Ventus. He wields a Keyblade called Ends of the Earth.

**Ventus**: A boy that looks like Roxas. His light outshines the darkness in his heart. His heart is sleeping and he's not actually there with them. He's friends with Aqua and Terra. He wields a Keyblade called Wayward Wind.

**Riku-Ansem**: Ansem possessing a 15 year old Riku. (KH1) He assaulted Xion but before anything more could happen Terra attacked him thinking he was Xehanort. Looking like 15 year old Riku he could fool you easy except for the voice it's completely off. He wields The Keyblade of People's Hearts.

Okay guys that's it, and it's not what you think okay so don't kill me plz. I just started replaying World Ends with You so don't kill me. Okay but seriously it's not what you think okay, kapeesh.


	8. Encounters

Far Off Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney just my ideas.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry this is late, I've been very busy.** And I also decided to change my writing style just a bit not much.

**Chapter Eight**: Encounters

~Destiny Islands~

Xion was wrapped in darkness and when it was gone she stood there with her Organization coat with the hood up. In a cloud of darkness Oathbreaker, in a flash of light Creation. Xion cast Dark Thundaga striking Terra before he could dodge. Terra used Ultima Cannon shooting Xion. Before any shots could hit her black and white wisp, then a cross slash to Terra's back. His Keyblade slid away Xion put Oathbreaker in front of Ends of the Earth and pointed Creation at Terra. Xion fell to the ground Sora hit her in the back. *Clap* *Clap* "Good job Xion." Xigbar pulled Xion up and put one of his Arrowguns into the small of her back. Xigbar then pointed the other Arrowgun at Sora. "And of course I can't kill any of you at this time." Xigbar finished summoning a Dark Corridor, gone with Xion too.

~The World That Never Was~

"No need for you to run away." Xigbar said as he pushed Xion into the room with Sealaga magic on it. "Araghh" Xion screams as she punches the door. _What have I gotten myself into? Why did I ever agree to do what Xemnas said? At least they promised not hurt to Roxas or Lea._ Xion thought. 

~Destiny Islands~

"What just happened?" Lea says. "Is Xion a Seeker of Darkness?" Sora asked. "No, that can't be true!" Roxas snapped at Sora. "Yeah didn't you see…? Xigbar pointed one of his Arrowguns at Xion." Kairi says. "Yeah… But there's one thing missing why'd Xion do it in the first place?" Riku asked. "Garwsh, do ya think she was forced to do it." Goofy suggested. "Yeah, Goofy makes a good point." Donald says. "I don't get it you guys keep calling Braig, Xigbar." Terra says. "Braig…?" Everyone asks confused. "Yeah, he's a bit older then last time but indefinitely Braig." Terra says. "Maybe Braig is Xigbar's Somebody." Sora says. "Yeah that would work." Lea says. "_Yeah that's right Xigbar is Braig's Nobody_." The group turned towards the speaker. "Ienzo, how did you get here?" Lea asks. "I followed a guy in an Organization coat." Ienzo says his steel colored hair hanging in front of his right eye. He had a lab coat on and in his left hand was his Lexicon. "Hmm… maybe was it Xigbar?" Sora asks. "No he was too short." Ienzo says. "_You mean me." _A figure in the Organization coat about Sora's height says. "Who are you?" Riku asks. "Who indeed…?" He pulled off his hood. "Vanitas…" Terra says coldly. "Yeah that's right Terra." Vanitas says, he looked like Sora in every way except his hair was raven colored and his eyes were yellow. "Did Xehanort send you?" Terra asks. "No… I'm here for revenge." Vanitas replied in a far-off distant voice. Terra summoned Ends of the Earth. Vanitas turned away. "So are you gonna help me defeat Xehanort?" Vanitas asks turning his head to look at the group. "Huh… You want to defeat Xehanort too?" Sora asks. "He's probably setting us up." Terra says. "Yeah…" Vanitas says ignoring Terra. "He told me to make the X-blade and all I got was a phony. I knew he was going to kill me after the X-blade was created… So I planed to make the X-blade and have Terra, Ven, and Aqua by my side to defeat Xehanort. That didn't work… Xehanort froze Ventus, and when I went down to help him I was attacked. Then Ventus and me fought, he destroyed the X-blade killing both of us." Vanitas finished. "Now why would you want to kill me? I brought you to life and that's your thanks." Xehanort was walking towards the group. Several Neo-Shadows appeared around the group. They summoned their weapons. "We'll take care of these shadows you guys just get Xehanort." Lea said. Everybody except Lea, Isa, and Ienzo ran towards Xehanort. "Don't fight Xehanort straight on." Vanitas and Terra say at the same time. Soldier Heartless popped up. "We'll take care of them." Donald says he and Goofy stayed behind fighting several Soldiers. That only left Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Terra, and Vanitas. "Mom, dad..!" Kairi yells. Kairi, Sora and Riku rushed over to the swarms of Defenders. Roxas, Terra, and Vanitas got to Xehanort. "Well, you three think you can beat me." Xehanort says the ground they were standing on rises until they're standing on a pillar forty feet tall. "Driv" three fire balls came crashing down on Xehanort Fira. The caster was a blue haired young woman holding a silver, purple, and gray Keyblade, Master Keeper. Xehanort finally summoned his Keyblade, mainly black decorated with a human's head with horns above the hand guard and a blue eye at where the two shafts meet. Roxas instead of having Oathkeeper and Oblivion, he changed them into Two Become One fire flaring at the tip a fire ball shot off Xehanort easily dodged the Firaga spell. But that was just a distraction Vanitas cast Dark Fira from Void Gear sending three dark infused fireballs at Xehanort. Xehanort's Guardian popped out and took the blow. Terra cast Rockbreaker sending rock spires up hitting Xehanort. (Not the form the finisher at the end.) Roxas summoned pillars of light around him and sent all of them at Xehanort 13 pillars all together, Light of the Thirteenth. And then cast Pearlaza sending a barrage of giant light orbs at Xehanort. Xehanort had enough of Roxas and struck him with his Keyblade coated in darkness. Roxas tried to get up but the darkness wrapped around him. Aqua rushed over to him but before she got there. A Corridor of Darkness opened and out came a figure Real Existence flashed into Xion's hand. With her Keyblade still covered in light she hit Xehanort. "Why is it that everything I create doesn't listen to me?" Xehanort asks to absolutely nobody. "It's because once we have no more use, you destroy us." Vanitas answers. "And it wasn't you that created her it was me." Xehanort was blasted by ice. A blonde man in a lab coat cast the Blizzaga spell. "Who are you?" Xion asks. "I'm Even" The blonde man replied. "And you Xion broke are deal." Xemnas says appearing behind her and grabbing her by the throat. "No you don't" Roxas sent a giant crystal of blue light into Xemnas' chest Diamaga. Xemnas clutch his chest and let go of Xion. Roxas ignoring Xemnas ran over to Xion she was unconscious but alive. Xehanort and Xemnas disappeared into their own Corridors of Darkness.

*Ugghh* Xion got up clutching her throat it hurt then she remembered. "Xion you're up." Roxas said coming into the room. "How long have I been out?" Xion asks. "Two days. Oh and do you want some lunch?" Roxas replies. Xion noticed something. "Uh… In a second…" Xion says. "Huh… Why..?" Roxas asks. "I'm naked…" Xion replies. Roxas face got red. "I'll just go make some sandwiches." Roxas says walking towards the door. "Wait, uh… who saw me naked?" Xion asks. "Uh… I don't know more than likely just Kairi." Roxas says and rushed out the door and shut it. Xion got out of bed opened a Dark Corridor put her hand through and grabbed the dress Kairi gave her. When she was done she went down stairs and saw Roxas eating a sandwich with another one right next to him. Xion grabbed the sandwich and started eating. "Umm… So Xion if you're feeling up to it do you want to help clean up the island?" Roxas asks still embarrassed about earlier. "Sure" Xion answers. "So you aren't embarrassed about earlier?" Roxas asks. "Why would I be?" Xion asks. "Xion you do know that…" Roxas was cut off. *Giggles* "I know why Roxas I was just trying to lighten the mood, and it worked." Xion says. "Yeah I shouldn't worry." Roxas says. *Giggles* " I saw the whole thing, that was so cute." Kairi appeared out of nowhere. "What do you mean cute?" Xion asks. "Don't tell anybody." Roxas says. "Oh, I won't, but it was fun to watch." Kairi says.

Keyblades/Weapons

**Two Become One**: Roxas' Keyblade symbolizes the link between him and Sora. The hand guard is black with the Nobody symbol on top. The silver shaft resembles a sword blade. The teeth make a crescent with four spikes black, silver, black, silver. The keychain is Roxas' necklace.

**Master Keeper**: The master's Keyblade it posses great strength and magic quantities. The hand guard is silver with three purple-red-pink poles on the sides and connecting the top parts. The shaft is a dark gray color. The teeth make an E. And the keychain is the Keyblade wielder symbol. (As seen on Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Eraqus' Clothing. It resembles a heart.)

**Oathbreaker**: The opposite of Oathkeeper. They're designed similar except for color being a blue-black. It's really good for magic and gives a decent boost in strength. This Keyblade is wielded and created by Xion.

**Creation**: The opposite of Oblivion. The only difference being the pure white color and yellow gem instead of purple. It has great strength but is weak in magic. This Keyblade is wielded and created by Xion.

**Master Xehanort's Keyblade**: A Keyblade of Darkness it posses colossal power yet this could be because of Xehanort's skill. The hand guard is two pure black bat wings and the human head with horns. The shaft is two separate parts with a blue eye where they meet back up. The teeth makes a wing shape or maybe fire. (I don't know.) It doesn't have a keychain.

**Void Gear**: Vanitas' Keyblade. It's very useful for both strength and magic. The hand guard is a black gear outlined in red. The shaft starts with a blue eye, then some chains, a bronze gear, more chains, and the end is another gear with a blue eye in the center. The teeth makes a black gear that's outlined in red. The keychain is bronze gear.

Magic/Special Attacks/Skills

**Light of the Thirteenth**: A spell exclusive to Roxas number XIII. Summons 13 pillars of light decorated with the Nobody symbol on top. Send all the light pillars at foes in any way.

**Pearlaza**: Send a barrage of giant orbs of light at foes.

**Dark Fira**: Send three dark infused fireballs at foes.

**Diamaga**: Send a big crystal of blue light at foes. (Diamond is the first tier but I never put that in yet.)

**Rockbreaker**: Summon rock spires under your foes impaling them.

**Dark Thundaga**: A large dark infused bolt of lightning hitting a central target.

Characters

**Aqua**: A Keyblade master that was lost in The Realm of Darkness for quite some time, but her light saved her. She's amazing at magic having the skill Barrier which she can summon a sphere of purple hexagons to protect her. She's friends with Terra and Ventus making wayfinders for them all. She has short-ish blue hair with even brighter blue eyes. She wears a blue and black halter top, dark pink cross straps that goes over the shoulders under the arms and back to the chest which has a heart emblem above her heart. Black shorts that end at mid thigh, black tights that end above her knees. White and blue cloths are wrapped around her waist. She has white sleeves that are held up by armor just under her shoulders. She has silver and black shoes.

I can't think anymore so bye hope you enjoyed and I have a headache.


	9. Leaving

Far Off Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. But it would be pretty cool if I did.

I don't know do you guys like Vanitas as a good guy? I personally do but I could always change it, before I pick out all the last V Organization XIII members. I already decided on the others so only five spots are left open.

**Chapter Nine**: Leaving

~The World That Never Was~

"We have no control over the things we made." Xehanort says looking around the room Where Nothing Gathers. Two seats were empty. Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, Demyx, and Riku-Ansem with IV other hooded figures. "What you mean the puppet and half-heart." Xigbar says. "Precisely" Xemnas says. "So shouldn't we just destroy them? They're just shadows." Young Xehanort asks. "No if we destroy Vanitas then Ventus is gone, and if we destroy Xion then Sora loses his memories." Xemnas says. "I'm finally surrounded by people that are smart." Xehanort says. "_Yeah, and The Guardians of Light think they're doing something good. Once Kingdom Hearts shows up in the sky everyone will be bathed in light_." XIII says.

~Destiny Islands~

"Aero!" wind blew all the debris to the side. "Here's an Ether." Roxas says passing Xion one. "Thanks" Xion replies taking it and chugging it down. The duo started looking through the wreckage for anything salvageable. "Huh…" Xion picks up an old book and opens it. "Hey Roxas come look at this." Xion says. "What did you find?" Roxas asks coming over. "Oh just an old spell book" Xion says showing Roxas. "Wow, that's pretty neat." Roxas says. "I'm going to try this one." Xion says pointing to the pages. *mutter* *mutter* "Okay here goes." Xion's hand glowed green, vines grew out of the ground wrapping around a tree. "That'll be good to trap enemies. What's the spell called?" Roxas says. "Vine" Xion replies. "Hey can I see that book?" Aqua says walking over to them. "Sure" Xion says passing Aqua the book. "Wow, this is old… like hundreds of years old." Aqua says looking through it some more. "Lucky find. You should keep it." She says handing it back to Xion. "So how much more houses do we have left?" Roxas asks. "Oh, just a few more Ven… uh Roxas." Aqua replies. "Still hard to call a familiar face a different name." Terra says from behind them. "Yeah" Aqua replies.

"Come on Sora get your lazy butt up here." Riku calls from above, they were fixing houses. 'What, lazy I'm not lazy…" *Yawn* "Just tired." Sora says. "Exactly, you're tired so that means you're lazy." Riku says. "No, I was just up all night with Kairi." Sora says. "Really did you guys go on a date?" Riku asks jokingly. "What..? No we were just helping people out." Sora says really quickly. "I know that I was just kidding." Riku says. *Sigh* "Aero!" Sora was blown into the air and landed on the scaffolding next to Riku. "Seriously, you could have just used the ladder." Riku says. "Okay, whatever." Sora says picking up a hammer and some nails to help out.

~The World That Never Was~

"Number XIII Xehanort wants to see you in the round room." Xemnas says looking at the shorter figure. "_Okay_" Was all that XIII said before disappearing into a Dark Corridor. Number XIII arrived in Where Nothing Gathers. "Number XIII, I have a mission for you." Xehanort says to the figure across the room. "_Okay, what is it?_" XIII asks. "You are to keep an eye on The Guardians of Light." Xehanort says. "_Is that all?_" XIII asks. "One more thing, you are to capture Xion and Roxas." Xehanort says. "_What is the point in that_?" XIII asks. "They can be useful to our plans." Xehanort says. "_Okay, but do you really think I'm cut out to fight two Keybladers, and they're not just regular Keybladers both of them can wield two Keyblades._" XIII says. "I'm sure your magic can take care of them." Xehanort says. "_Yeah, but I at least need a weapon of sorts._" XIII says. "Really I've seen you create weapons out of thin air and you ask for a weapon." Xehanort says. "_Well yeah, you see magic weapons aren't always reliable._" XIII says. "Okay here." Xehanort waves his hand black lightning crackles around XIII's hand a black bow and a quiver full of arrows appeared. "_Really you couldn't have given me Arrowguns._" XIII says. "Well Xigbar would beat the crap out of you for touching one of his." Xemnas says appearing through a Dark Corridor. "_Yeah, okay whatever._" XIII says disappearing into a Dark Corridor. "Xehanort do you really trust Number XIII?" Xemnas asks. "No, not at all Number XIII thinks we're doing this to bring Kingdom Hearts back into the sky. When in reality we just want the X-Blade." Xehanort says. "So de we keep deceiving Number XIII?" Xemnas asks. "Yes, until the time is right." Xehanort says. XIII heard all of this. _So that's what they're planning. Alright Xehanort I'll keep playing your game for a while._ XIII thought disappearing for real this time.

~Realm of Darkness~

"_So Destiny Islands is the world that the guardians of light are on._" XIII said out loud in The Realm of Darkness. *Ahhgg* XIII fell down on to the dark sand. _A girl with fiery red hair was being attacked by Shadows. "Leave my sister alone!" A little kid yelled. Blue fire destroyed the Shadows but it was to late the girl disappeared in a flash of light her green eyes had a look of shock. _Tears fell out of XIII eyes "_Why do you want me to remember that day!_" XIII yelled towards the dark sea. "_I was only a six._" XIII whispered. XIII looked at the tattoo of a blue bird on the back of it's palm. (Reason why I say it is because XIII's identity is a secret.) XIII opened another Dark Corridor.

~Destiny Islands~

Something caught Sora's eye, a dark figure. "Hey Riku I think there's a Heartless over there." Sora says pointing to where the dark figure was. "Fine go check it out I'll be there in a few minutes." Riku replies. Sora ran over to where the figure was. He looked around there the Organization coat. "Hey!" Sora says. "Hmm..." XIII turns around. Sora noticed something different about the figure, than noticed that a bow and quiver was hanging on the figures shoulders both black. Sora summoned Kingdom Key. "Who are you?!" Sora yells. "Good question, but even I don't know that." XIII says. "You mean you don't know who you are." Sora says. "Don't be fooled Sora." Kairi says running over with Destiny's Embrace in hand. She slashed XIII who cast a Reflect spell at the last moment. "Uhhgg, do we really have to fight?" XIII says jumping into the air and landing on a barrier of purple hexagons. _Sora didn't know that voice. But one thing's for sure something's suspicious about the figure_. Sora jumped up onto the platform and slashed XIII another Reflect spell than Kairi tried to slash XIII from behind. She only hit a flurry of blue feathers. *Sigh* "Do we really have to fight?" XIII asked. "Tell us who you are." Kairi commands. XIII cast Blue Fira a dark blue fireball hit Kairi before she could dodge. Sora rushed over and slashed but XIII ducked under and hit Sora's legs knocking him over. "Hey! Leave my friends alone." Riku summoned Way to Dawn and threw it at XIII who caught it and threw it back this time coated in ice. "Fira" Riku cast Twi Fira knocking the Keyblade out of course and melting the ice, and he summoned Way to Dawn back. Riku rushed XIII and slashed multiple times, and XIII just kept jumping back until Kingdom Key hit XIII in the back. *Nhhhgg* XIII got up and pointed an arm skywards the bird tattoo glowed. *Gaahyoo* a giant blue bird swooped down and picked up XIII. "What is that?" Sora asked. "You like her, she's a Blue Phoenix." XIII says. "Blue Phoenix..?" Riku asked. "Yep, and I'll be going now." With that XIII flew off with his Blue Phoenix.

It was nightfall and two figures were watching the waves. "I got to go now." Xion says getting up. "Huh, but Xion what about Xehanort and the Seekers of Darkness?" Roxas says getting up too. "I have to make this choice Roxas." Xion says. "Well than at least take this." Roxas handed Xion an orb. "What's this?" Xion asks. "It's a summon orb, although I never used it." Roxas says. "So how do I use it?" Xion asks. You hold it in your hand and put magic through the orb. Oh and another thing the orb even if lost will reappear in your pocket." Roxas says. "Okay" Xion says. She looked at the orb it was decorated with a giant shuriken.

Magic/Skills/Special Attacks

**Blue Fira**: just like Fira but stronger and it's blue. Only those linked to a Blue Phoenix can cast this spell.

**Aero**: Useful for knocking stuff away. It can be used for protection, launch pads, clearing away enemies and debris.

Summons

**Blue Phoenix**: A summon used by XIII. It seems the Phoenix is emotional connected to XIII. This is also where XIII got the Blue Fire.

Characters (From now on I'll only put characters I made in this list.)

**XIII**: A Seeker of Darkness sorta, XIII's just pretending to work for Xehanort after learning his real goal. XIII's real identity is a mystery for XIII wears the Organization coat. The only thing that stands out is how short XIII is compared to the other Seekers of Darkness, and XIII's mastery of magic. XIII wields a bow and an enchanted quiver with infinite arrows. XIII stands at 5 feet 5 inches.

Items Obtained

**Shuriken Summon Orb**: Summons somebody or something from a different world to help for a little while. It's decorated with a giant shuriken.

So yeah, did you guys enjoy? And who is this XIII? I know, I know already but you don't. And last thing how is my writing now that I've changed it a bit from chapter 8 and this one. **Bye!**


	10. Alone or so I Think

Far Off Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney. I only my ideas.

So the ten of you guys that saw the authors note chapter that I took down isn't important in anyway to the story I'll still be writing like every week at least.

**Chapter Ten**: Alone or so I Think

~The World That Never Was~

"To get the X-Blade we have to fight The Guardians of Light at The Keyblade Graveyard." Xehanort tells the five others in the room, with the exception that XIII was listening in. "Yeah, yeah, yeah we know Xehanort. X-Blade, Kingdom Hearts, Keyblade Graveyard all connected." Xigbar says. "Yes and this information should only be for us higher ranks, except Number XIII is listening in on us." Xehanort says pulling XIII out of the invisibility spell and teleporting right next to XIII. Xehanort then pulled XIII off the ground in a choke hold. XIII hood fell down showing a 15 year old girl with long blue hair, violet eyes, and milky white skin. "You disappoint me Phoenix." Xehanort says letting go of her neck. "Like that's true, you never trusted me in the first place." Phoenix says pulling her hood back up. "Oh and one last thing…" Phoenix creates a Dark Corridor under her feet. "Bye!" She finishes with a mock wave.

~Traverse Town~

The black haired girl walked alone ignoring the looks from others. She pulled up her hood and thought. _Thank you Kairi for having a hood attached to this._ "Aha!" *screams* Xion rushed over to the screams. Several Neo-Shadows were popping out of the ground. "_This place is either really close to the darkness or…_" Xion was cut out of her thoughts as she saw Neo-Shadow after Neo-Shadow dying. The person responsible a figure in an Organization coat holding a black bow. Xion summoned Real Existence and pointed it skyward and the remaining Neo-Shadows were killed by a Thundara spell. Xion then walked over to the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" Xion asks, the figure jumps knocking their hood off showing a blue haired girl just a bit younger than Xion. *sigh* "Not a Seeker of Darkness." Phoenix says calming herself. "Seeker of Darkness… You mean you know about Xehanort?" Xion asks. "Yes I was trying to get Kingdom Hearts back into the sky." Phoenix says. "What you mean… You're a Seeker of Darkness." Xion says getting into a fighting position. "No, that's not it… I just want… you know what forget it." Phoenix says walking away. "No wait you look like something troubling you." Xion says running after Phoenix. "Alright… I… I just wanted my sister back." Phoenix says turning around. "Well maybe I could help out." Xion suggested pulling down her hood. *Gasp* "Xion?" Phoenix asks. "Huh, how'd you know that?" Xion asks. "I was a Seeker of Darkness." Phoenix replied flatly looking away. "What do you mean by that?" Xion asks. "I was playing along with Xehanort's game and… I thought I… That I would win but Xehanort was ahead of me… He knew I was spying on their secret meetings." Phoenix says.

~Destiny Islands~

"So you know where Ven is?" Sora asks. "Yeah he's back at The Land of Departure." Aqua says. "Okay but where is The Land of Departure?" Riku asks. "I can take you guys there if you want." Aqua suggests. "Okay" Sora replies. "Let's go then." Riku says. Aqua pointed her Stormfall at the sky a beam shot out and a corridor opened. It was similar to a Dark Corridor yet mainly white with a bit of darkness seeping out. Aqua then threw her Keyblade into the sky and it turned into a glider. "Aqua you can't go into the lanes between without armor." Terra says. "Oh… umm yeah you're right I can't go out without armor." Aqua says. "Well we could just take the Gummi ship." Sora suggests. "Whaak… What about us?" Donald asks. "Don't worry we'll be back right after we're done." Sora says.

~Castle Oblivion~

"Huh… This is Castle Oblivion." Riku says. "Castle Oblivion why would you say that? This is The Land of Departure. But it's true anyone that's not a Keyblade Master would get lost to oblivion in there." Aqua says. "What, I'm not a Keyblade Master. I'll be lost to oblivion." Sora says. "Don't worry I'm here to guide you guys." Aqua says summoning Master Keeper. They went through the giant door and to Sora there was something eerily similar about this place as if he's been here before. White halls, white decorations white everything. Aqua walked over to the door on the other side of the room and opened it and through it a circular room with a throne in the middle facing away from the door. Aqua walked over to the throne Sora and Riku then followed. *gasp* "Yeah its Ven. And how do you plan on waking him." Aqua says. "Well me and Sora have to go into his heart." Riku says. "How do you do that?" Aqua asks. "Like this" Riku shoots a beam out of his Keyblade and a crystal appears right next to Ven. Riku touched the crystal and fell asleep. "Uh… is that normal?" Aqua asks. "Umm… I think so. But you shouldn't touch the crystal" Sora says not really sure but touches the crystal next and falls asleep.

~Ventus' Heart~

Sora was falling head first towards the light at the bottom of the abyss. He flipped over and landed feet first on the stained glass platform. A picture of Ven on the right side with his eyes closed holding Wayward Wind. On the left side was Vanitas with his eyes closed holding Void Gear. "_What did you seek coming here?_" Sora thought for a moment. "To wake Ventus' heart" Sora answered. "_You'll give up some of your power doing so. Are you sure this is what you want?_" "It's not about me, it's about Ventus. So yeah I'm sure." Sora answered. "_Your choice is final._" A door appeared Sora walked over to it and pushed it open.

~Destiny Islands~

"Do you think Sora will wake up?" Kairi and Riku ask at the same time. "I don't know." Ventus answered. "I'm sure he will and I know him enough to be sure." Roxas says trying to cheer up the group. "Yeah, he's probably just sleeping. He was always lazy." Riku added. *Yawn* Sora stretched and sat up. "Well what did tell ya?" Roxas says. "Sora your up" Kairi says hugging him. "Yes… and I'm pretty sure everyone wakes up." Sora says kinda skeptical about why Kairi would have to hug him after he wakes up. "You've been asleep for five days." Kairi says seeing his confusion. "Oh…" Sora says. Some Shadows appeared out of the ground. Sora got into a fighting stance and summoned… Uh, nothing just a flash of light and nothing… No Kingdom Key. "What..?" Sora says before getting hit by a Shadow knocked to the ground. "Fire" Sora cast Fira destroying the Shadow. Sora got up but was the surrounded by Shadows. They all attacked at once and Sora cast Reflecta and all the Shadows hit a dome of purple hexagons. "Aero" The Shadows were blown into the air by an Aeroga spell. "Light" Sora cast Ragnarok, his hand glowed golden light and multiple orbs of golden light shot out destroying the Shadows. "Uh… Sora why didn't you just… You know use the Keyblade?" Riku asks. Sora looked at his hand as he tried to summon Kingdom Key. But the only thing that came was a flash of light. "I… I can't summon my… my Keyblade." Sora says looking away.

"So your saying a voice told you that you'd give up some of your power to wake Ventus?" Kairi asks. "And apparently that meant your Keyblade." Riku says. "And you also say that you were never supposed to wield the Keyblade and that it was Riku's?" Ventus asks. "I get it! When Riku let himself go to darkness the Keyblade chose Sora because Ventus' heart resided in him and Ventus is a Keyblade wielder so without Ven's heart Sora can't wield the Keyblade." Roxas explains. "But you're my Nobody so shouldn't you not be able to wield the Keyblade?" Sora asks. "Well yes Sora I am your Nobody but I'm also Ventus'." Roxas says. *Hahaha* "That means your part Kairi too." Riku says jokingly. Roxas' face was as red as Kairi's hair. "Uh… um… I guess she was residing in Sora at that point. And it also explains why I can dual-wield because Ven and Kairi are both Keyblade wielders." Roxas says getting over the embarrassment. "Yeah that would make sense. Kairi gave you the element of Light because she's a Princess of Heart. Ventus gave you the body. And Sora gave you your personality." Lea says. "Yeah I guess that's correct." Roxas says.

Magic/Skills/Special Attacks

**Aeroga**: Make a tornado around you blowing foes or really anything away from you. It also does damage.

**Awaken Hearts**: A ability learnt by Riku after sealing seven sleeping keyholes in his Mark of Mastery. He can open a doorway to a sleeping heart and wake the person's heart.

Weapons

**Black Feathers**: Phoenix's Recurve Bow. It's made of sturdy wood that can be fixed with the power of darkness. Carved into the bow are feathers. The bow comes with an enchanted quiver that has infinite arrows. Phoenix can summon the bow from the darkness but tends to keep it on her instead. Oh and it's colored black as if I didn't make that clear earlier.

Characters

**Phoenix**: A mysterious girl lost in her own world. She never opens up to anybody except a selected few. She's really good at magic just like her archery skills. She has milky white skin, violet eyes, and long blue hair. She wears the Organization coat and a former Seeker of Darkness, technically. She's also know as XIII

So don't hate me that Sora doesn't have a Keyblade. And I promise things get better for Sora maybe a Keyblade that represents him instead of plain old Kingdom Key. And yes Phoenix is an OC and all OC's I make are important maybe not now but later. SO SCREW OFF IF YOU DON'T LIKE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.


	11. Reawakening

Far Off Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, or Sony

So last chapter Sora lost his Keyblade, but that's important to the story so don't kill me. SORRY THIS IS LATE.

**Chapter Eleven**: Reawakening

~Sora's Heart~

The boy was falling into the abyss head first. Bubbles follow after his feet, as if he was underwater. His spiky brown hair flapping every so slightly. He flipped over landing on his feet when he hit the bottom of the abyss. He opened his eye's to see a blinding white light so he covered his eyes. Doves were peeling off the platform which radiated light as they flew away in all different directions. Several feathers fell down but two landed right next to Sora.

The stained glass platform showed Sora in the center wearing his short sleeve black jacket with gray shoulder pads, and the jacket had white on the ends of the sleeves, inside of the hood, and the hem of the jacket. It was unzipped showing his dark blue shirt with the lower torso being red.

Black fingerless gloves designed with white X's over the back of the hand, and yellow stripes at the area where the wrist meets hand, and white stripes at the beginning of the wrist.

Black pants which ended mid shin with *ahem* a dark blue crotch and inner thighs.

There were yellow belts right above the knees attached to the red pouches. Two more yellow belts at the waist going to the hips crossing over each other and connecting to the red pouches. The last belt which is a dark blue, like a normal belt just goes around the waist.

The shoes were yellow on the ankle and back portion, while it was black on the toes and front portion. There was a zipper that went from toes to ankle, two crossing dark blue straps at the front of the ankle.

And last but not least a silver chain necklace around Sora's neck and attached to it was a simple silver crown emblem.

On the stained glass platform's image Sora instead of having Kingdom Key in his hand he had blades made of light, six behind him and two in his hands. The light blades were sky blue in color they were shaped like swords, 3-foot blades, the hand guards were two angel wings, and the handles were simple thin cylinders.

At the 12 O'clock point was an image of Kairi's face.

At the 1 O'clock point was an image of Naminé's face.

At the 2 O'clock point was an image of Roxas' face.

At the 3 O'clock point was an image of Ventus' face.

At the 4 O'clock point was an image of Vanitas' face.

At the 5 O'clock point was an image of Riku's face.

At the 6 O'clock point was an image of Terra's face.

At the 7 O'clock point was an image of Aqua's face.

At the 8 O'clock point was an image of Donald's face.

At the 9 O'clock point was an image of The King's (Mickey's) face.

At the 10 O'clock point was an image of Goofy's face.

And at the 11 O'clock point was an image of Xion's face.

The background of the stained glass platform was the Paopu tree, the sea, and the setting sun.

"_It's time for your reawakening._" A sword appeared in a flash it floated in front of Sora. It had a silver blade, a golden hand guard shaped as a crescent. The handle was black with blue X's all the way down to the end. A shield appeared in a flash it floated to the left of Sora. It was an upside-down dome shield colored black with a red outline. A staff appeared in a flash it floated to the right of Sora. It was a simple green rod with tan colored ends and a blue sphere on top. (I got rid of the Mickey Mouse symbols just because.) Sora looked at the sword. _Strength not really good now because I don't have the Keyblade_ Sora thought. He looked at the shield. _Defense, not very good without something to guard with _Sora thought. He finally looked over to the staff. _I'm pretty good with magic, and it's the only thing I got _Sora thought grabbing the staff. "_The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_" "Yes" Sora confirmed. "_Than move on forward_" The sword and shield disappeared and a stained glass walkway appeared to the next platform. Sora ran over to the next platform which was Xion's. (You guys remember what it looks like.) "_Watch out._" Seven Nova-Shadows popped out surrounding him. "Fire" Sora cast Fira Spin, he picked his right foot off the ground and did 360 and placed his foot down sending fire into all the Heartless. Only one of them died they then leaped in to scratch him. "Defense" Sora cast Reflecta a dome of purple hexagons appeared around him blocking all the Nova-Shadows. Sora jumped up into the air. "Light" he cast Pearlaza Sora's hand glowed white and giant orbs of light crashed into the Heartless. All of them were gone. "_…_" A new walkway appeared Sora than ran over to the next platform. This platform was younger Sora with Kingdom Key. "_When a great light shines darkness awaits._" Sora's shadow pops out of the ground. Anti-Sora forms behind Sora and he turns around and then jumps back. Anti-Sora was a shadowy figure that looked like Sora except for the fact that its only colors is black. Anti-Sora got into a fighting position holding Shadow Kingdom Key it was completely black and looked like Kingdom Key. Anti-Sora rushed over to Sora and slashed. "Reflect" Sora cast Reflectaga a wall of purple hexagons blocked the slashes. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8 Sora let the spell fall and than jumped over Anti-Sora. He landed… "Freeze" And cast Blizzaga hitting Anti-Sora dead on sending him/it skywards. Sora then jumped after Anti-Sora, Sora summoned Light Blades six floating behind him like wings and two in his hands, he then preformed a cross slash sending Anti-Sora into the ground where he/it faded in black wisps. "_You've past the test your now a Guardian of Light, Sora._"

~Gummi Ship~

Sora woke up in a sweat. "That dream, was a test?" Sora asks himself. *knock* *knock* "Just a second." Sora told the person waiting outside the door. Sora's room was pretty spacious. A TV across from the bed hooked up to it was a PS3. (No not that I don't like the PS4, it's just hey they're busy you think they have enough time to buy one.) A shelf to the right of the bed which holds Potions, Ethers, and clothing. (Not that you need much when they're magic clothing.) The bed itself was a twin size with basic white sheets, blankets, and covers. The room like all the others on the Gummi Ship was white. And the door was to the left of the bed. Sora got dressed and opened the door. "Yes, Riku?" Sora asks. "Time to eat Sora… thought you might need the wake up call." Riku says before leaving to head towards the kitchen. Sora soon followed and when they got there Sora looked around the room. Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Isa, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra were already there. After eating a bit "So first thing first we need to find The King." Donald tells the group. "You mean Mickey." Riku, Ventus, and Aqua say. "And after that we stop Xehanort, right?" Sora and Terra ask. "Yep and the first place to check is Traverse Town. So I'll be going back to piloting." Donald says getting up.

~Traverse Town~

Phoenix and Xion were walking down the street when. "Well, well, well what'd we got here. Two girls like yourselves shouldn't be walking alone in the dark." The speaker was a man in his twenties. He had a scar going across his right eye that ended at the bridge of his bulky nose. His hair was covered by a beanie so the only thing you could tell about him was his cold gray eyes and that he was Caucasian. His eyes were focused on Xion just below her shoulders and above her stomach. "And you're a pedophile." Phoenix hit the guy in the head knocking him out cold. "Aww man… I'm gonna have to do it the old fashion way." Demyx started complaining appearing from his hiding spot atop the roof. "Really Demyx, are you serious?" Phoenix asks. Demyx drops down he pulls off his hood to show his face, mullet and eyes, but instead of his blue eyes they were yellow, tainted by Xehanort. "You know, why does Xehanort even let you be a Seeker of Darkness? You're so lazy." Xion asks. "Well you guys aren't too good either. And Xehanort wants both of you alive, same thing with Roxas and Vanitas." Demyx says putting his right arm up. A torrent of water wrapped around it then Arpeggio his sitar appeared. He strummed Arpeggio a Hydraga spell Xion cast Fire Shield to block the wave forgetting about Phoenix who disappeared in a flurry of blue feathers before the wave hit. She reappeared in the air. "Time to heat things up, Fire!" Phoenix's hand was covered in blue fire sending Blue Fira at Demyx…

Oh man, well that's a huge cliffhanger. Mwwahhahahaha cliffhangers get wrecked, actually I'm just too lazy to write more right now so BYE! See ya later.


	12. Do I Know You?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.

So yeah, SORRY! That I left you hanging off a cliff last time. It was midnight and I was tired. Don't hate me please. Okay guys I'm also bringing back suggesting music to listen to while reading. And you can find all of them on my Youtube **Oathkeeper and Oblivion **(That's all you have to search.) P.S Sorry that I'm promoting myself, but hey at least I'm not promoting myself on someone else's stuff. I hate it when people do that.

* * *

******Far Off Memories  
**Chapter Twelve: Do I Know You?

~Traverse Town~

*Cue Sinister Shadows*

"Ahaagg" Demyx padded his shoulder down which burned with blue fire. "Hey Xion I think we need some help. Demyx ain't really a pushover, he's just lazy." Phoenix said. "Oh, I got just the thing." Xion pulled out the summon orb Roxas gave her. She held it to her chest. A light flashed. "Huh… Where am I? Is this Traverse Town?" A young woman with short black hair, gray eyes, and she was holding a giant shuriken. She spotted Xion. "Hey! Kairi is that you?" The woman asked. She had a black band wrapped around her forehead. A black tank top with a flora print that end right above her belly button, a gray sleeveless jacket that end right where the tank top ended. Tan-ish brown short shorts. Black tights that ended above the knees. Tan lace up boots that went up to the knees.

"I'm not Kairi." Xion said. "Dance water, dance" Several water clones popped up, one knocked Yuffie down. (Hey they never made a summon orb for Final Fantasy characters except maybe Bahamut, which never came through.) "What the hell." Yuffie threw her shuriken at the water clones effectively killing them. Xion and Phoenix didn't have to do anything as they watched in awe. "Uhhhgg… Really that's cheating." Demyx complained. Water formed in Xion's hand, she cast Hydro which hit Demyx and he laughed. "Really..? Water's my element." Demyx said. Phoenix motioned her hand, Blue Thundara crashed down on Demyx. "Unfair!" Demyx screeched. Dancer Nobodies appeared.

*Cue The 13th Struggle*

"We're just getting started." Demyx strummed Arpeggio, waves of Dark Hydraga came towards the trio. "Burn" Phoenix sent a wall of blue fire to counter. "Aero" Xion cast Aeroga sending the Dancers flying. Yuffie jumped up and started slashing the Dancers with her shuriken. "Freeze" Xion cast Blizzaga right under Demyx sending him upwards. The tattoo on Phoenix's hand glowed. "Gyyahoo" The Blue Phoenix swooped down and picked her up breathing blue flames at the falling Demyx. Demyx crashed to the ground. "Hey! I know you, you're that Organization guy." Yuffie said. "Yeah well, ta ta…" Demyx waved as he fell into a Dark Corridor under himself.

*End The 13th Struggle*

"Okay well see ya soon Xion but, not too soon." Yuffie says as she walks through the portal back to Radiant Garden. "So where are we going next?" Phoenix asks. "Well anywhere." Xion said as she opened a Dark Corridor.

~?~

A Dark Corridor appeared upon a high plateau. A figure in gold and red armor that used to be colorful and new, was now dull and cracked. Ends of the Earth rested in the ground in front of him. The figure got up as Xion went through. The figure closed the Dark Corridor before Phoenix could step through. "_Who are you?_" A voice asked. "Well actually, the real question is. Who are you?" Xion said summoning Abyssal Tide.

*Cue Rage Awakened*

"_Wait, I remember you. I already told you everything._" The voice said. "What? I've never seen you before in my life." Xion said. "_Hmph, so be it._" The armored figure jumped up and brought Ends of the Earth down on where Xion was just a moment ago. Xion reappeared in black and white wisp above The Figure. While still in the air she started slashing, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, somersault attack. The Figure brought his Keyblade over Xion's head, then slashed to the left, and jabbed her chest. The Figure jumped back his Keyblade turned into a giant cannon. The cannon made a giant ball of light and shot. Xion closed her eyes, but nothing came Xion opened her eyes a boy with spiky black hair stood in front of her. "So I guess I came at the right time, eh?" Vanitas asks. "Yeah, but it could have been better." Xion said.

"_Va… Vanitas..!_" The Figure brought Ends of the Earth down on Vanitas. It was caught by Void Gear. "I can't believe it, it's Terra's Lingering Will. There's no way were winning." Vanitas says pushing The Figure away. He summoned a Dark Corridor which was closed by The Figure immediately. Xion realized that with The Figure completely focused on Vanitas he didn't even care about her. Xion took this opening and summoned Abyssal Tide back into her hand. She moved lightning fast and hit Terra's Lingering Will 10 times in the matter of a few seconds. He just knocked Xion off him and went back to fighting Vanitas.

"Urk… Fine if you'll keep pushing me off then I'll just use magic." A flame burned at the tip of Abyssal Tide. Three balls of fire hit Terra's Lingering Will in the back. This time he hit Xion with his Keyblade. She went flying back off the plateau. Vanitas ran over to the edge and jumped after Xion. He caught up and wrapped his left arm around her and cast Aeroga with Void Gear slowing their fall. "Thanks" Was all Xion could mutter. "Your welcome" Vanitas answered. "Hey, umm… could you, maybe let go of me?" Xion asked. "Oh, um… Sorry." Vanitas let go Xion. "No it's alright. Thanks for saving me." Xion said. (If you haven't noticed, I love putting awkward moments in my stories.)

~Traverse Town~

*Cue Organization Theme*

"A Seeker of Darkness!?" Sora asked seeing a hooded figure. Phoenix turned around. "Hey I remember this one." Riku said seeing the bow. The group was standing there Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Lea, and Isa. "Do we really have to fight?" Phoenix asked. "Why do you always ask that question?" Kairi asked. "Probably because I don't want to fight." Phoenix answered. "What you're gonna complain just like Demyx does?" Roxas asks. "Seriously you guys are clueless. I'm not even a Seeker of Darkness." Phoenix said pulling down her hood.

Phoenix was hit in the back by a blue blade. "Heh, Traitor." The hooded figure said, discerning his voice it was Young Xehanort. "So Xehanort what brings you here?" Phoenix asks casually summoning a Keyblade from the darkness. Dark Wings, the hand guard was two black wings. The shaft was a thin black pole with two chains wrapping around it. The teeth of the Dark Wings was a dark blue flame. The keychain was a dark blue feather. "A Keyblade!?" Young Xehanort said astounded. "You like it? I just got it." Phoenix said spinning Dark Wings on her right index finger. "I was sent to contain you, because Demyx couldn't." Young Xehanort said. "Contain me? What am I, a disease?" Phoenix asked playing around.

*Cue Another Side*

"Stay out of this, Guardians of Light." Young Xehanort said throwing up a Dark Barrier. "Well I want them to stay in this." Phoenix destroyed the barrier. "What you want a three way battle?" Young Xehanort asked. "It makes the fight harder for you." Phoenix says jumping back from a strike. "Well wouldn't it make the fight harder on you too number XIII?" Y Xehanort asked. "Nope I'm free as a bird. No one can stop me." Phoenix said sending Blue Fire at Y Xehanort. Y Xehanort slashed the Blue Fire destroying it. "Then tell me what those chains mean?" Y Xehanort said pointing at Dark Wings.

"Raaghhh!" Phoenix rushed forward in a flurry of blue feathers and crashed into Y Xehanort Keyblade first. She crashed into his back, then left side, then right side. Phoenix appeared above Y Xehanort Dark Feathers pointed downwards. "Thunder" a bolt of lightning struck Phoenix. "Why'd you do that!?" She yelled at the duck. Sora jumped off the wall and went straight towards Phoenix. She blocked the strike from a Lightblade. "Why are you attacking me? Xehanort's the threat." Phoenix said blocking strikes from Kairi and Riku. "Yeah, that is if he wasn't down already." Terra said. Phoenix kept blocking until she fell. "Nhgg…" *Sigh* "Kill me already. Let me be with my sister." Phoenix said closing her eyes.

*End Another Side*

* * *

SO it would be cool if somebody could draw Dark Wings for me cuz I'm not too good at drawing. So if any of you decide to draw it send it to my E-mail **k****ngdomheartsxt Gmail** And that's about it so, Bye!


	13. Author's Note: One

Okay so the new cover image was made by **Lendgendaryzero4 **at **deviantart **so go check him out he's pretty good.

Another thing the reason why some times you have to wait a long time for a new chapter is because I write more than just one story, five to be exact and you might be wondering where the 5th one is. It's an original story on my **Booksie** account **Oath** which you can find all my links at, well my profile page where else would they be.


End file.
